A Retail of the Song of Ice and Fire
by GOTATMI
Summary: Eddard est devenu roi, les Lannisters n'ont pas mis à sac la capitale, Elia Targaryen et ses enfants ne sont pas morts et la paix règne sur Westeros. Arya est devenu une guerrière redoutable et rencontre un prince qui l'accepte comme elle est et non comme une lady indigne, Oberyn arrive à King's Landing. Tout a changé à Westeros.
1. Chapter 1

Eddard Stark était roi de Westeros depuis la chute du dernier Targaryen, Aerys, le roi fou. Couronné quelques jours après la bataille de King's Landing, il avait pris place sur le trône de fer entouré de sa femme et des plus puissants seigneurs des Sept Royaumes. Le Warden de l'Est, le père de sa femme, Hoster Tully, Lord Lannister le Warden de l'Ouest, le Warden du Nord, son jeune frère Benjen et celui du Sud le tout jeune Mace Tyrrell. Roi depuis 19 ans, il régnait sur un royaume en paix et unifié. Son mariage avait été béni de cinq enfants : Robb, son héritier avait 19 ans, Sansa à 17 ans était la plus jolie jeune fille de la cour suivaient Arya, la plus sauvage de toutes qui avait bientôt avoir 16 ans puis les deux derniers Bran, le futur garde du roi avait 10 ans et Rickon venait de fêter ses 7 ans. Benjen son jeune frère, marié à Cersei Lannister avait eu deux enfants avant que sa femme ne meure en donnant naissance à leur troisième enfant une jeune fille nommé Myrcella. Lyanna, l'unique fille Stark avait épousé par amour l'ami de toujours d'Eddard : lord Robert Baratheon et avaient eu 6 enfants.

La famille Stark était toute puissante à cette époque et tout le monde respectait ses membres. La cour était vivante et gaie, emplis de rires et de musiques jour et nuit. Les petits princes et la princesse Arya particulièrement menait leur petit monde à la baguette tandis que les plus âgés étaient à leur devoir de prince héritier et de jeune lady. Arya était toujours par monts et par vaux, adorant se fourrer dans les pires ennuis avec son meilleur ami, le fils de l'actuel Main du roi : Jaime Lannister. Arwin Lannister était l'héritier de la Main du roi et s'entendait à merveille avec la jeune princesse, Grand et fort comme son père, il tenait de sa mère, la douce Rosamund Tyrrell d'étonnants yeux bleus qui se mariaient à merveille avec la chevelure blonde si caractéristique des Lannister. Aujourd'hui, les deux amis avaient semés les deux princes et se dirigeaient vers l'écurie pour emprunter un cheval. Les deux jeunes adultes rêvaient d'un tour sur la plage depuis des jours mais aucun de leurs parents ne les avaient autorisé à sortir de Red Keep. Armés comme toujours de leurs épées, Arya emportant toujours avec elle son arc et son carquois, la jeune princesse et le petit Lord Lannister partirent en trombe n'ayant mis qu'une bride à leurs chevaux de peur d'être arrêté par un des gardes. Aucun des gardes n'était trop fou pour arrêter ces deux tornades royales mais lord Lannister de la tour de la Main les avait vus s'enfuir. Soupirant et pestant contre les deux terreurs qu'étaient sa filleule et son fils, Jaime appela un garde pour qu'on lui selle un cheval de toute urgence. Jaime savait qu'il retrouverait Arwin et Arya à la plage à tournoyer ou dans les bois du roi à chasser. Ces garnements sont décidément une plaie ! Encore une chance de les avoir vus sinon, nous étions bon pour les avoir encore à chercher pendant des heures comme la dernière fois.

Jaime à 45 ans, était toujours aussi fier cavalier et ne prenant qu'avec lui ses deux gardes en lesquels il mettait toute sa confiance et chevaucha pour ramener les deux fuyards. Le lord partit d'abord vers les bords du détroit espérant de ne pas s'être trompé quant à la direction. Apercevant l'étalon gris de son fils en haut de la crête, il ralentit le pas de sa monture pour observer les deux enfants. Arya et Arwin avaient abandonné leurs montures et s'étaient lancé à corps perdu dans la bataille. Fier escrimeur, Arwin n'arrivait toujours pas à soumettre Arya qui était la plus rapide des escrimeuses qu'il connut. Jaime était toujours ébahi de voir Arya abattre des écuyers parfois plus âgés qu'elle sur le terrain d'entraînement. Quand Arya se battait avec Arwin, il avait toutefois le véritable niveau de sa filleule car Arwin était peut-être le seul garçon qui osait affronter la fille préférée du roi. Arya détestait être considérée comme une lady car si elle en avait la prestance, elle n'en avait pas l'allure. La reine se battait continuellement avec elle pour qu'elles portent autre chose que les pantalons que son père lui fournissait pour qu'elle monte à cheval et combatte correctement. Néanmoins quand Arya consentait à mettre des robes telles qu'il sied à une princesse, elle était la plus charmante des enfants. Ressemblant énormément à sa tante, Arya avait des cheveux ébène et une peau dorée par le soleil qui tapait toute la journée dans le Sud, les yeux orageux des Stark une taille svelte faisait d'elle la plus jolie des princesses aux yeux de son parrain. Quand Jaime vit Arya se faire précipiter à terre par son fils, fier comme un paon, il n'en crut pas ses yeux mais quand il vit la princesse tendre son arc vers lui et tirer une flèche en sa direction, il crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais la flèche ne lui était pas destinée et quand il entendit le bruit sourd d'une chute de cheval proche de lui, il se retourna pour voir un homme, la gorge transpercée par la flèche qu'Arya avait tirée. Il s'apprêtait à attenter à sa vie. L'homme avait son arquebuse tendue avec un carreau qui ne lui aurait laissé aucune chance de survie. Choqué, Jaime se tourna vers les gardes qui devaient surveiller les alentours et les trouva égorgés sur leurs chevaux. Tournant la bride, il appela les enfants qui remontaient déjà sur leurs chevaux et tous trois tournèrent bride vers la ville le plus vite possible. Fermant la voie, Jaime vit Arya qui saignait beaucoup du bras qu'Arwin avait touché lors qu'il l'avait poussé à terre. Ils arrivèrent dans King's Landing, attirant les regards de tous les passants galopant comme si l'enfer était à leurs trousses. Arya tint jusqu'au perron de la tour de la Main avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son parrain. Jaime demanda à Arwin de chercher un Maester pour soigner la blessure d'Arya qui manifestement était assez profonde pour lui faire beaucoup de sang. A ce moment-là la reine et le roi choisirent d'arriver dans la tour de la Main. Ils virent leur fille avec une chemise couverte de sang et Catherine Stark d'ordinaire si réservée, se jeta sur sa fille, exigeant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Arwin lui dit qu'il l'avait blessé lors d'un combat. Jaime la déposa sur le lit de conversation du Solar de sa femme. Le Maester arriva sur ces entrefaites et les hommes laissèrent Cat seule avec sa fille pendant que le roi demandait des explications à Jaime Lannister.

Pour couvrir les deux garnements, Jaime dit qu'il les avait emmenés à la plage avec lui pour qu'ils sortent un peu du donjon où ils rendaient tout le monde dingue. Jaime était en train de les observer du haut de la dune quand Arya avait tiré à vue sur lui pour finalement tuer un homme qui avait projet de l'attaquer lui. Pour protéger les enfants, Jaime avait laissé la dépouille des deux gardiens et de l'assassin mystérieux sur place mais qu'il était prêt à montrer aux gardes de la ville où ils étaient. Eddard, inquiet de l'arrivée de ce mystérieux individu demanda qu'on double les gardes autour du palais et aux portes principales de la capitale. Ensuite le roi alla prendre des nouvelles d'Arya qui s'était remise du choc. Jaime remercia sa filleule de l'avoir sauvé et Arya sourit crânement avant de répondre : c'était comme tirer sur une cible à l'entraînement mais en plus grand et plus excitant !

Catherine Stark admonesta la jeune fille d'un comportement si peu convenable pour une lady de son rang ce à quoi Arya répondit par un grognement encore moins convenable qui fit sourire son père et son parrain. Malgré tous les efforts de sa mère, Arya ne serait jamais une vraie lady comme son ainée Sansa, qu'on mariait bientôt au prince de Highgarden, Willas Tyrrell, fils de Mace Tyrrell et d'Eliana Martell. Celle-ci tenta de se relever pour répondre à sa mère mais son bras lui fit horriblement mal et elle se recoucha immédiatement. Elle demanda à être seule pour se reposer et tourna le dos à sa famille. La jeune princesse rebelle détestait être regardée avec condescendance. Elle demanda son loup et sans aucune autre considération Nymeria sauta sur le lit de sa maîtresse et montra les dents à Catherine comme d'habitude qui recula toujours effrayée de la bête sauvage. C'était le seul des 5 loups qui parcouraient Red Keep qu'elle redoutait. Les autres étaient toujours bien élevés sauf peut-être Shaggydog qui prenait trop exemple sur le loup d'Arya.

Arya était vraiment en colère contre sa mère ! Ces derniers temps, elle ne supportait plus les remarques incessantes que la reine lui lançait sur son attitude peu correcte pour une princesse mais Arya en avait assez de devoir être la parfaite copie de Sansa et se rebellait constamment. Aujourd'hui était encore une preuve de sa rébellion contre sa mère. Jaime l'avait couverte mais elle aurait préféré que sa mère sache qu'elle avait convaincu Arwin de sortir sans autorisation du château. Elle était néanmoins contente d'avoir sauvé son parrain au prix d'une blessure au bras qui lui épargnerait l'ennui de ses leçons de couture et de harpe pour un bon moment alors que l'entraînement au moins à l'épée lui était permis puisqu'elle pouvait combattre avec l'autre bras. Arya n'était pas vraiment fatiguée mais cela avait été l'occasion de faire sortir tout le monde de sa chambre pour être tranquille. Nymeria à ses côtés, elle se sentait apaisée et profita du calme de sa chambre pour sortir le livre qu'elle avait volé à la bibliothèque du château et d'en continuer la lecture. C'était un livre de la réserve et donc interdit aux enfants. Ce livre parlait du règne des Targaryens, une dynastie glorieuse pendant des générations avant que son père et son oncle les chassent du trône. Toute référence aux anciens rois étaient interdits par décision du conseil royal mais Arya adorait entendre et maintenant lire les histoires les concernant et rêver d'être à leur place, chevauchant des dragons et menant les plus grandes batailles connues. Arya s'endormit tard, après avoir fini son livre et l'ayant soigneusement caché derrière la tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur nord de sa chambre.

Le roi Eddard était très inquiet qu'un homme ait failli réussir à tuer sa Main. Il dut faire jurer à Jaime de ne plus sortir aussi peu gardé et fit doubler les patrouilles et les vérifications dans tous les ports du littoral du Sud. Il avait reconnu un Faceless Man envoyé par Essos et cela le contrariait de savoir que quelqu'un avait jugé que tuer Jaime vaille de dépenser des milliers de dragon d'or. Il trouvait cela impressionnant de la part d'Arya d'avoir été capable d'abattre cet homme à près de 70 mètres de distance avec l'arc qu'elle avait qui n'était qu'un arc d'enfant. Il avait depuis quelques mois projeté de lui offrir un vrai arc et cela venait juste de confirmer son opinion. Arya était une guerrière née comme sa tante et rien de ce que Cat ferait ne la détournerait de son objectif. Quand il pensait à Arya, son seul souci était de lui trouver un mari digne d'elle. Quand il a marié Sansa au fils de Mace, il savait qu'en plus d'être une alliance politique profitable au royaume, ce mariage ferait le bonheur de Sansa. Ned se devait de trouver pour Arya un mari digne d'elle et qui ne l'enfermerait pas dans une tour dorée. La sagesse voudrait qu'Arya se marie avec Arwin pour avoir la main mise sur l'Ouest mais l'alliance avec les Lannister était solide avec Jaime et le mariage de Benjen et Cersei. De plus, marier Arya et Arwin serait terriblement étrange tellement ces deux-là étaient proches, beaucoup plus proches qu'avec leurs frère et sœurs. Le mariage d'Arya était devenu le casse-tête permanent de son père. Il en discutait souvent avec Cat et cela finissait souvent en dispute entre le couple royal.

Mais maintenant n'était pas le temps pour penser à l'établissement de sa cadette. Il avait convaincu Jaime de ne plus sortir sans gardes mais la menace n'était toujours pas éloignée. Il savait ce qu'il devrait faire : il allait demander à Robb et Arya que Grey Wind et Nymeria surveillent les appartements de Jaime Lannister, au moins pour les prochains jours. Ned n'était pas sûr que Robb soit d'accord pour que son loup soit sous les toits de Jaime puisqu'il était vraiment en froid en ce moment avec la Main après que le parrain d'Arya ait dit à Ned qu'il ne pensait pas Robb prêt pour plus de responsabilités. Il demanderait dans ces cas-là le loup de Bran ou de Rickon toujours prêt à aider leur héros. Après avoir réglé cela, Ned reprit le chemin de la chambre d'Arya pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il la trouva profondément endormie. Nymeria sortit avec lui ennuyée d'attendre le réveil de sa maîtresse. Des cinq louveteaux que son frère avait envoyés à la capitale quand il les avait trouvés dans la neige près de leur mère morte, Nym avait toujours été la plus sauvage même en comptant les mâles. Mais c'était comme Arya la plus redoutable de toutes également parmi la portée, dépassant Grey Wind, Shaggydog et Summer de plusieurs pouces, Nym semait toujours la terreur à Red Keep spécialement quand Arya était dans une de ces mauvaises périodes. On pourrait dire telle maîtresse, telle louve. Mais Nym était également la plus fidèles des compagnes et Ned savait qu'en confiant Jaime à la garde de la louve, rien ne passerait sans autorisation expresse de son ami.

Sur le chemin, il trouva Rickon jouant avec son loup et lui demanda s'il acceptait que Shaggydog soit chargé de la protection de Lord Lannister. Très heureux que son père lui demande une faveur, Rickon insista pour mener son loup lui-même aux chambres de Lord Lannister. Cette question réglée, Ned revint aux affaires du royaume avec ses ministres. Ils ne quittèrent pas la salle du Conseil de la journée pour régler les différents problèmes du royaume. Celui inquiétant le plus le roi était les demandes croissantes de la Garde de Nuit pour des hommes que la capitale n'avait pas les moyens de fournir autrement qu'en piochant dans les prisons les plus malfamées du royaume. Mais le conseil se dissout pour la nuit. Il était temps de dîner pour le roi et sa famille. Ned vit que tout le monde était présent à table sauf Arya qui devait sûrement dormir dans sa chambre. Ils commencèrent à dîner joyeusement comme chaque jour qui passait quand la grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Arya en chemise et portant la veste bleue qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. La seule condition que Ned donnait à sa fille si elle voulait s'habiller en garçon était que ses habits soient ceux d'un prince. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient peignés et enroulés en chignon. Immédiatement, Jaime se leva pour soutenir sa filleule un peu faible encore de leurs péripéties. Assise comme toujours entre Arwin et ses plus petits frères à la table des enfants, Arya amena bientôt la bonne humeur qui la caractérisait. Ned était content de voir sa fille adorée de retour au milieu d'eux. Ce soir, Arya était au centre de toutes les attentions, héroïne du jour. Au moment du dessert, le roi se leva et demanda le silence :

-Chers amis, aujourd'hui, Lord Lannister a été victime d'un attentat perpétré par un Faceless Man, heureusement intercepté par ma fille cadette, la princesse Arya. Nous sommes bienheureux que ma fille ait réussi à tuer cet assassin avant qu'il n'attente à la vie de notre très cher ministre et pour cela, je demande à Arya de me rejoindre dehors pour qu'elle reçoive sa récompense.

La jeune princesse se leva plus précipitamment qu'une lady est censé faire mais son père n'en avait cure. Suivis par la famille royale au complet et des Lannister, les plus proches amis de la famille, le roi mena sa fille sur le perron de la cour d'apparat. Attendaient au pied du perron un jeune étalon noir comme le charbon, et des serviteurs portant plusieurs cadeaux pour la princesse.

-Arya, je comptais t'offrir ce cheval et cet arc pour ton anniversaire mais par les dieux, si je ne te les offrais pas aujourd'hui ! Ce cheval est un étalon de Dorne, extrêmement rapide, beaucoup plus que ton ancien poney. L'arc a été fabriqué à ta mesure, mais ce n'est plus l'arc d'enfant que tu as l'habitude d'utiliser. Il fait dans du weirwood et fabriqué par le maître d'armes de Winterfell qui l'a envoyé pour ton anniversaire. Quant au dernier cadeau, c'est un cadeau de Jaime.

- Chère Arya, j'avais prévu de t'offrir ce cadeau pour ton anniversaire mais comme ton père, je me devais de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Ce plastron est en cuir bouilli et j'ai fait graver le blason de ta maison en prenant Nym en modèle.

A la vue de ces cadeaux splendides, Arya sauta d'abord dans les bras de son père qui l'enlaça en riant de la spontanéité que ne lui montraient jamais ses ainés. Arya avait un esprit tellement enfantin malgré ses 15 ans qui arriveraient en même temps que les célébrations du jubilé du règne des Stark sur Westeros. Arya ne quitta les bras de son père pour atterrir dans les bras de son parrain qu'elle remerciait pour ce magnifique plastron. Les regards désapprobateurs de sa mère et de sa sœur ne découragèrent pas Arya de déclarer qu'elle essaierait son nouveau cheval demain à l'aube sur le champ d'entraînement.

-Tu auras tout le temps pour essayer tes nouveaux cadeaux, ma petite guerrière. Rentres, il est temps de te reposer.

Arya suivit son conseil et prit congé de son père et de sa mère pour prendre le chemin de sa chambre. Elle s'endormit la tête touchant son oreiller.

Ned fit le tour de ses enfants les plus jeunes. Il savait que Robb et Sansa n'acceptaient plus qu'il vienne les saluer quand ils étaient au lit mais ces trois plus jeunes adoraient voir leur père se dégager de son rôle de roi pour venir les border le soir. Il avait raccompagné Arya dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle arrive bien dans ses appartements et il devait encore voir si Rickon et Bran n'avaient pas rendus leurs Septons plus fou que d'habitude. Mais étonnamment, il trouva ses deux cadets dans leurs lits prêts à recevoir le bonsoir de leur père. Le roi finit par atteindre ses quartiers, où la reine l'attendait de pied ferme, prêt à en découdre sur les différents cadeaux qu'Arya avait reçu pour avoir tué un homme.

-Cat, allons-nous encore avoir cette discussion ? Tu devrais avoir compris que peu importe ce que tu fais subir à Arya, les leçons de danse, de broderie ne l'aideront pas. Ce n'est pas une lady comme Sansa et toi. C'est une guerrière qui prendra ce qu'elle veut grâce à sa force et à son courage et pas par quelques sourires et un éventail déployé. Arya en sait bien assez pour briller à la cour ce qu'elle fait remarquablement quand cela est exigé d'elle mais je ne veux pas la contraindre à quelque chose qui ferait d'elle une fragile chose qu'elle n'est pas de toute évidence.

-Ned, j'ai bien compris qu'Arya était la préférée de tes enfants, mais n'oublie pas le reste de ta progéniture. Ne néglige pas tes aînés même si tu les penses hors de portée. Robb et Sansa ne sont encore que des enfants. Sansa se marie dans quelques mois à Willas, tu ne la verras pas pour un temps plutôt long et c'est à peine si tu passes une minute avec elle.

-Je suis Roi je te signale, je en peux pas passer autant de temps avec ma famille que quand je n'étais que le seigneur de Winterfell. Je n'ai pas passé une seule minute avec Bran ou Rickon aujourd'hui mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ta cadette a été blessée en sauvant mon ministre et son parrain. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était inapproprié pour moi de passer du temps aux côtés de ma fille blessée…

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que chaque jour, le même schéma se déroule sans aucune anicroche. Tu passes des heures avec Arya sur le terrain de pratique …

-Ma reine, vous êtes injuste. Robb, Bran et Rickon sont également présent. J'entraîne juste mes enfants qui le veulent à se défendre. Je ne me moquerais pas de Sansa si elle veut tenter sa chance.

- Ned, tu m'épuises, je veux juste que tu te rappelles que je t'ai donné 5 enfants et pas un unique ! J'adore Arya autant que mes autres enfants comme un parent doit le faire je te signale.

-Ne sois pas hypocrite, Cat, la seule chose qui t'intéresse chez Arya est d'en faire une petite lady comme Sansa et de la vendre au plus offrant pour que tu puisses organiser un autre mariage. Je te connais, cela fait 25 ans que nous sommes mariés. Je ne te laisserais pas changer Arya et je lui trouverais un mari digne d'elle. Cela suffit désormais, je déteste me disputer au lit. Je veux dormir !

C'est ainsi que la nuit débuta pour le couple royal. Ned savait très bien qu'Arya était sa fille préférée. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais il adorait ses enfants et savait qu'il serait inconsolable de voir Sansa partir pour Highgarden. Mais ce soir n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ces soucis personnels. Il devrait dès demain prendre en charge les festivités du jubilé où toutes les plus grandes familles des sept Royaumes viendraient à King's Landing : les Tully, les Martell, les Tyrrell, les Stark, les Lannister seraient réunis pour une semaine de festivités. A la prochaine lune, ils seront tous là et cela signifierait que Sansa n'avait qu'un mois à vivre à la capitale car son mariage serait célébré à la fin du jubilé. Ned s'endormit aux premières lueurs de l'aube et ce fut une nouvelle nuit sans repos pour le roi de Westeros.

De son côté, Arya dormait comme un ange grâce au lait de pavot qu'on lui avait administré. Mais elle revoyait sans cesse l'image de la flèche qui traversait la gorge de cet homme. Finalement, elle réussit à se détacher de ces images pour plonger dans la conscience de Nymeria comme elle le faisait toutes les nuits quand le loup et sa meute sortaient chasser. Mais cette nuit était bien moins intéressante puisque Nym était consignée à la porte de Jaime avec Shaggydog. Arya ne prit place entièrement dans la conscience de son loup mais s'éloignait provisoirement de ses cauchemars de cette façon. La nuit se passa calmement à Red Keep. A l'aube, comme chaque jour, Arya était prête à s'entraîner. Elle avait hâte de connaître son nouveau cheval. Elle enfila son corset, une chemise, un pantalon noir en cuir pour chevaucher et s'entraîner. Son bras n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir même s'il la lançait encore. Passant par les cuisines, elle piqua une miche de pain et une pomme pour son petit déjeuner et s'engouffra dans l'écurie. Elle trouva son étalon sellé comme elle avait demandé à ce qu'il soit, à l'attendre. Arwin, sortait son étalon gris de sa stalle, et sveltement, monta en selle et attendit d'Arya qu'elle en fasse autant. Se plaçant à côté de son cheval, elle lui ordonna de s'incliner pour qu'elle puisse monter plus facilement. Elle avait appris ce tour à tous ses chevaux car quand elle devait chevaucher en robe, il était plus facile de monter à cheval !

Arwin sourit quand l'étalon qui s'était montré si rétif envers le palefrenier, obéit à Arya dans la seconde. Armée de son nouvelle arc et de sa fine lame, Arya mena le train jusqu'aux aires d'entraînement situées à l'orée du bois Royal. Entourés par des dizaines de chevaliers et gardes, les deux enfants ne risquaient rien du tout ce matin. Arya avait pu apprécier la vitesse de son cheval en semant Arwin et les quatre gardes ainsi que Nym, Shaggydog et Grey Wind qui s'étaient joints à l'équipée pour chasser puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu sortir cette nuit. Elle arriva bien avant les autres au terrain, et en profita pour faire travailler son cheval pour savoir ce qu'il savait faire. Elle comprit que s'il était un très jeune cheval, il avait déjà été monté souvent et par un cavalier expérimenté. Elle vit Arwin descendre de sa monture et l'attacher à un arbre à l'ombre avec de l'eau à proximité. Arya fit de même avec son cheval qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler Dracarys. Elle avait appris que cela signifiait « feu » dans la langue des Targaryen. S'emparant de son arc, Arya se dirigea vers les cibles pour le tester. Elle eut quelques soucis au début car la poussée n'était plus la même mais au bout d'une petit demi-heure, elle réussit enfin à toucher le cible. Une heure après, elle avait retrouvé ses sensations dans ses bras et arrivait à toucher la cible en son milieu à chaque fois comme si elle avait fait ceci toute sa vie. Elle adorait son arc, il la faisait sentir tellement plus puissante qu'avant. Elle n'était plus contrainte aux petites distances. Elle tira sa dernière volée de flèches à plus de 70 mètres et ne rata aucune fois le milieu de la cible. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir à son résultat. Elle s'apprêtait à le tancer vertement, détestant cordialement qu'un soldat ou un chevalier la félicite, espérant s'attirer les faveurs de la princesse. Quand elle tomba nez à nez avec un habit qui venait clairement du Sud. Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite son nom mais quand elle vit sa bannière, elle comprit qu'elle avait devant elle le si sulfureux prince de Dorne : Oberyn Martell.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quand elle tomba nez à nez avec un habit qui venait clairement du Sud. Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite son nom mais quand elle vit sa bannière, elle comprit qu'elle avait devant elle le si sulfureux prince de Dorne : Oberyn Martell. _Si beau et déjà doté d'un passé de duels et de femmes très importante. Elle s'inclina comme elle l'avait si souvent fait à la cour. Amusé, le prince dornien s'inclina et se présenta officiellement. Arya demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la capitale si tôt avant le jubilé. Il s'avéra qu'il rendait visite à des amis des Riverlands et qu'au lieu de faire tout le voyage retour à Dorne pour repartir aussitôt il préférait s'arrêter et attendre la délégation dornienne. Arya s'en déclara forte aise puis prit congé pour continuer son entraînement avec Arwin. Mais le prince ne prit pas la direction de la ville et s'installa au bord du terrain. Debout à côté de sa monture, il observait la jeune princesse qu'il avait su rapidement identifier tellement elle ressemblait à Lyanna Baratheon de Storm's End. Il connaissait lady Baratheon étant donné que le fief de son mari, bien plus proche de Dorne que la capitale des sept royaumes occasionnaient des rencontres beaucoup plus fréquentes entre les seigneurs de Dorne et Storm's End. Lady Lyanna serait fière que sa nièce partage son amour pour les arts martiaux. La jeune princesse était impressionnante avec sa fine épée, se battant avec grâce. Elle avait dû avoir un maître d'Essos car ce n'était certainement pas ainsi que l'on se battait ici. Son compagnon d'armes semblait faire les frais de sa supériorité puisqu'il se rendit deux fois en quelques minutes. Intrigué, Oberyn s'avança devant la jeune guerrière.

-Oserais-je vous demander un petit duel amical entre nous deux, lady Stark ?

-Je ne suis pas une lady, prince Oberyn et vous allez de toute évidence me mettre à terre. Mais, je vous en prie ! Arwin doit retourner au château pour ses leçons et j'ai encore quelques moments de libre à vous accorder. Je vous introduirais auprès de mon père par la suite.

-Arya… se plaignit Arwin d'être ainsi mis sur la touche.

Mais Arya était captivée par le nouvel arrivant et accordait tout son intérêt à Oberyn. Elle prit son épée et ses deux dagues. Elle eut le plaisir d'étrenner son nouveau plastron car elle ne voulait pas encourir une autre plaie qui donnerait à sa mère une nouvelle raison de s'énerver et de l'humilier. Oberyn arborait un plastron léger mais ce fut son arme qui déconcerta Arya, une lance dotée d'une double lame qu'il faisait virevolter autour de lui comme quelque chose de très facile. En position, Arya commençait à calculer ses stratégies pour contrer la longueur bien supérieure de l'arme d'Oberyn. Pour essayer de l'atteindre, elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa souplesse et son agilité. Le combat tourna clairement à l'avantage d'Oberyn très rapidement. Avantagé par la portée de son arme, il se rendait intouchable à Arya qui ne parvint à le faire chanceler qu'en passant par-dessus sa tête lors d'un saut totalement imprudent. Oberyn la jeta à terre et à califourchon sur elle, lui ordonna de se rendre. Arya obtempéra et galant, le prince aida la jeune princesse à se relever de sa chute.

-Vous êtes plutôt impressionnante…

-Vous m'avez mis à terre en quelques minutes !

-J'ai aussi dix ans de plus que vous et donc des années d'entraînement de plus. Vous étiez clairement désavantagée par votre dague. Ne vous blâmez pas, vous avez été brillante.

- Si vous le dites, la prochaine fois, nous nous battrons à armes égales ! J'apporterais une deuxième épée !

-Je vous fais confiance pour organiser notre prochaine rencontre mais pour l'instant, je dois présenter mes hommages au roi avant qu'il ne prenne ombrage que je sois resté arrière seul avec sa fille cadette.

-Oh, nous n'étions pas seuls ! Les gardes royaux entourent cette clairière et les loups seront bientôt de retour ! Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour le roi.

Arya siffla tout d'abord ses loups qui se placèrent à ses côtés sous le regard médusé d'Oberyn. Il avait bien sûr déjà entendu parler de ces bêtes, blason des Stark que possédaient chacun des enfants du roi Eddard. Mais il n'en avait jamais approché un seul. Arya récupéra son cheval qu'elle fit s'incliner pour monter puis prenant place aux côtés d'Oberyn qui avait repris sa monture également. Ils repartirent prestement vers la capitale. La délégation étrangère passa les portes de la ville sous les yeux médusés des habitants qui ne voyaient pas souvent les gens de Dorne. Les habitants de King's Landing saluèrent respectueusement Arya qui leur souriait à tous. Oberyn fut sur la défensive quand un garçon sauta au milieu de leur chemin et se précipita vers Arya. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas inquiète. Elle sauta de cheval et ordonna à Nym de laisser passer le vaurien. Elle lui posa quelques questions à voix basse dans une langue qui n'était définitivement pas celle de Westeros. Le jeune garçon répondit aussi rapidement et repartit avec une petite bourse donnée par Arya. Tel un fantôme, Oberyn ne put le suivre des yeux plus que quelques secondes. Arya reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était, les trois loups leur ouvrant la route.

Prévenu, Eddard Stark attendait son invité entouré de la famille royale au complet et des hauts dignitaires de la cour. Arya, arrivée au pied du perron de Red Keep, descendit de cheval et se fit un devoir de présenter le prince Oberyn avant qu'il ne parle puis laissa place à l'invité du roi. Elle prit la direction des écuries pour soigner son cheval. Après avoir remis son cheval à un palefrenier, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements pour se changer pour ses leçons du jour. Oberyn, quant à lui fut accueilli très chaleureusement par le roi Eddard qui le mena à ses appartements pour qu'il s'installe en attendant la délégation dornienne. Le jeune prince était satisfait de ses quartiers dans la citadelle de Maegor qui avait été rénovée il y a peu de temps. Après avoir ordonné à ses domestiques de défaire ses bagages, Oberyn prit la direction des jardins royaux qu'il appréciait énormément, situés sur un promontoire, ils étaient agréablement traversés par la brise marine qui lui rappelait les Jardins Aquatiques. Le prince accompagné de son écuyer fit une agréable balade dans les jardins avant de croiser la Main du roi : Lord Lannister. Courtois mais froid, le lion fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas désiré à King's Landing mais Oberyn, imprudent et aimant le danger n'en avait cure et salua bien bas le lord de Casterly Rock avant de reprendre le chemin de la citadelle. Il eut la joie de croiser les plus jeunes enfants du roi : Arya, Bran et Rickon revenant de leurs leçons avec leurs maesters. Arya apprenait l'art des chiffres et de l'histoire tandis que les plus jeunes continuaient l'apprentissage de la lecture et de la lecture. La jeune princesse était délicieuse dans sa robe grise orage et ses cheveux fraichement lavés se déroulaient en cascade dans son dos. Oberyn admira la princesse tandis qu'elle jouait gentiment avec ses petits frères. Entourés de leurs loups, les petits princes étaient touchants quand ils se ruaient sur Arya avec leurs petites épées en bois qu'elle éloignait avec une de ces dagues. Les loups se prêtaient à la bataille également entre eux. Le spectacle était divertissant et finit quand la cloche annonçant midi mit fin aux jeux pour le déjeuner.

Arya repéra le prince qui les observait mais ne fit pas de vrai mouvement vers lui, se contentant d'incliner la tête et de prendre ses deux frères par la main pour les conduire. Oberyn, lui aussi, reprit le chemin du grand hall. Le roi lui fit bien sûr l'honneur de l'asseoir à sa droite tandis que Lannister était relégué plus loin. Arya ne le regarda pas du dîner alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur elle pendant la majeure partie de la soirée. La petite louve l'avait totalement ensorcelée et elle en voyait rien, si jeune et innocente qu'elle était. Le jeune prince dornien à la réputation déjà si sulfureuse n'avait aucune chance de près ou de loin face à la jeune princesse mais pendant toute la durée de son séjour, il n'aurait cesse d'essayer de la séduire.

Arya sentait le regard brûlant du prince du Sud lui transperçant le corps. Elle l'avait furtivement surpris pendant le dîner par l'entremise de Bran qui lui chuchota à l'oreille que le monsieur du Sud la regardait toujours. Elle rougit mais ne fit rien savoir d'autre à cet homme si étrange et si étranger à leurs coutumes. Il n'était pas à Dorne où il pouvait semer des bâtards à travers le royaume sans être inquiété. Il fallait se tenir dans une capitale où le recours aux prostitués était très mal vu chez les nobles courtisans. Mais au fond, Arya savait qu'Oberyn n'avait cure des que dira- t- on. Il était sauvage et libre tout comme elle. Mais foi, de Stark, elle ne céderait pas à ce prince si bellâtre. Elle lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant le mois qu'il passerait ici.

La soirée prit fin quand le roi se retira pour la nuit accompagnée de sa femme. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà partis se coucher tandis qu'Arwin, Arya et quelques amis avaient pris la tangente. Oberyn repartit vers la citadelle accompagnée de sa suite quand il ressentit le besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il prit le chemin des jardins royaux et s'installa face à la mer quelques instants. Le sentiment de quiétude qui l'envahit lui fit oublier les soucis qui l'habitaient et le fait de respirer cet air marin le mit dans de bonnes dispositions pour se reposer cette nuit.

Arya et Arwin avaient très vite abandonné leurs amis pour se retrouver dans le massif des roses d'hiver. A peine arrivés, Arwin enlaça la jeune princesse et l'embrassa, loin d'être innocent. Les deux amis avaient découvert ensemble les avantages d'une apparente amitié fraternelle. Personne ne pensait que leur relation s'étendait davantage de ce qu'ils n'en montraient en public. Les deux amis profitaient des moments de liberté qu'on leur laissait pour se retrouver ainsi, à l'abri du regard de tous. Mais ce soir-là, Arya avait l'esprit ailleurs et Arwin le ressentit. Il rompit leur étreinte mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir le moindre son, Arya lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche et lui fit signe de se cacher dans la pénombre. Arwin entendit en effet quelques instants après, les bruits de pas d'une personne qui avait décidé d'une balade digestive dans les grands jardins. Arya avait sauvé leur secret avant qu'il ne soit dévoilé par inadvertance. Pour dissiper les soupçons, Arwin fit sortir Arya du bosquet avant lui. La jeune princesse se tira des ennuis, se fondant dans l'obscurité ambiante à cette heure de la nuit mais Arwin tomba sur le prince Oberyn. S'inclinant courtoisement, le jeune homme reprit la direction de la tour de la Main où il vivait avec sa famille. La nuit passa et ce fut le matin, heure de réveil de beaucoup de gens dans le château. Mais tout particulièrement, la famille royale fut levée très tôt. Le roi avait prévenu ses fils et Arya qu'il les accompagnerait au terrain d'entraînement. Quant à Sansa et Cat, elles continuaient à préparer les festivités du jubilé.

Les guerriers prirent très rapidement le chemin du champ d'entraînement, entourés d'une solide escorte. Rejoints par les hommes de Dorne, allant aussi s'entraîner à la faveur de la fraîcheur matinale, Arya retrouva le brûlant regard si captivant du prince. Elle ne le salua que très froidement ce qui étonna son père et ses frères qui avaient l'habitude de voir Arya toujours captivée par les étrangers. Mais quand Oberyn vit qu'Arya avait apporté deux lames, il sut qu'elle voulait poursuivre leur duel. Pour le moment, elle montrait à son père ses compétences à l'arc, qui étaient, il fallait le dire impressionnantes. Elle touchait toujours le centre de la cible à près de 80 mètres de distance. Son père la félicita avant d'aller affronter en duel son fils aîné à l'épée. Arya quant à elle prit en charge ses deux petits frères et leur donna de vraies épées pour qu'ils essaient de la mettre à terre. Oberyn n'avait toujours pas touché à son épée quand Lannister l'approcha et lui proposa un duel amical. Intrigué, le prince dornien accepta l'invitation du ministre si dévoué au roi Eddard. Jaime sortit de son fourreau une gigantesque épée qu'Oberyn reconnut comme la grande épée des Lannister, Brightroar. Il sut qu'il avait un souci car les épées forgées en Valyrian Steel avaient forcément l'avantage sur une double épée forgé en métal ordinaire. Mais Oberyn ne perdit pas la face et se mit en place, fier d'avoir retrouvé l'attention d'Arya qui avait arrêté le combat avec ses frères pour se poster à côté de son père. Le combat fit rage dès les premiers coups. Personne ne savait ce qui animait Jaime d'une telle rage mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Oberyn était en difficulté même avec son niveau en combat. Jaime le fit tomber à terre une fois mais Oberyn réussit à se relever. Le jeune prince donna quelques coups ravageurs à Jaime et comptait s'arrêter là mais Jaime n'était pas de cet avis et fit chuter Oberyn rudement en lui entamant le torse au travers de sa chemise. Outrée Arya intervint et brandit sa lame devant le nez de son parrain.

-Jaime, je t'ordonne de reculer. Il est à terre ! Tu as versé le premier sang, tu as gagné maintenant RECULES !

Tout le monde était stupéfait de la tournure des évènements. Même Ned n'avait pas réagi à l'agressivité de son ami. Au moment où il commença à se rendre compte de ce qu'avait fait son ministre, Arya avait déjà relevé Oberyn. Ce dernier était embarrassé d'avoir été sauvé par une jeune fille mais c'était Arya. Jaime s'était éloigné du champ d'entraînement. Les princes étaient également choqués des évènements précédents n'avaient pas amorcés un mouvement. Arya avait appelé un garde pour qu'il amène leurs deux chevaux près d'eux. Oberyn se tenait toujours bien mais faiblissait de la perte de sang qu'occasionnait sa blessure. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à Red Keep et Arya supporta Oberyn jusqu'à la citadelle de Maegor. Sa suite se remit en mouvement quand ils entrèrent dans les appartements du prince. Les soldats les avait suivis silencieusement tout le chemin de retour à King's Landing et avaient stationnés dans la cour. Arya prit soin du prince jusque dans son lit. Le Maester chargé des soins à Red Keep étant un incapable pour recoudre les gens, Arya avait une cicatrice longue de vingt centimètres dans le dos pour le prouver, Arya appela son vieux Maester qui lui avait tout appris quand elle était petite pour soigner le prince de sa blessure. Maester Raemord arriva au moment où Arya avait fini de nettoyer la plaie d'Oberyn. Le prince grimaçait sous l'effet de la douleur infligée par la large plaie sur son torse, qui le traversait de part en part. Mais Maester Raemord donna au prince un peu de lait de pavot pour soulager la douleur qui proviendrait des sutures à vif. Oberyn serrait la main d'Arya si fort pendant les soins qu'elle en avait la main toute engourdie et était émue de voir que même un si grand combattant que lui avait du mal à supporter la douleur d'une plaie à vif faite par une lame. Quand ce fut finit, le maester demanda l'aide de la princesse pour poser un bandage sur la poitrine de la victime de Jaime puis le laisser se reposer un maximum. Arya remercia son Maester d'être venu si vite pour soigner le prince de Dorne. Au moment où le Maester sortit, il tomba sur le roi. Eddard ne se fit pas annoncer mais entra dans la chambre du prince. Oberyn tenta de se relever mais en fut empêché par la poigne d'Arya sur son épaule. Le roi s'approcha du lit de la victime de l'emportement de son ministre.

-Oberyn, veuillez croire que je suis désolé de l'incident sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je m'excuse de la part de Lord Lannister qui a été reconduit à ses appartements. Je …

-Votre altesse, ne vous fatiguez pas ! Je n'ai été que blessé partiellement et je connais bien la rage qui peut vous prendre au milieu du combat. J'excuse bien volontiers le comportement de lord Lannister. D'autant plus que la princesse Arya m'a bien soigné en appelant ce merveilleux Maester. On m'a recousu et je serais quitte pour une belle cicatrice. Ce ne sera ni la première et sûrement pas la dernière.

- Je vous remercie de le prendre si bien. Arya peut rester auprès de vous pour la fin de la journée. Elle n'a aucune leçon et je serais contrarié de vous laisser seul après votre accident.

-Si la princesse est d'accord, je passerais volontiers un peu de temps avec elle pendant que je suis consigné à mon lit.

Pétrifiée sous le regard d'Oberyn et de son père, Arya se sentit acquiescer et voir son père quitter la chambre du prince. Oberyn tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever provoquant la colère d'Arya. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le plaqua dans ses oreillers. Oberyn, surpris, transperça la jeune louve de ses yeux noirs comme le charbon. Arya Se justifia par le fait que la blessure étant fraiche, les points pourraient se déchirer. Offrant un grand sourire à Arya, il captura sa main aussi vif que la vipère qu'il était. Arya tenta de se dégager mais Oberyn porta sa main à ses lèvres et la baisa respectueusement.

-Je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir aidé avec ton parrain. Merci, Arya ! J'aurais sans doute écopé d'une blessure plus méchante que cette égratignure. Je suis à ton service.

-Tu ne me dois rien du tout, je l'aurais fait pour tout le monde qui ne méritait pas la colère de mon parrain. Sa conduite est impardonnable envers un invité de la couronne et puis je t'en aurais voulu de ne pas pouvoir continuer notre duel. Je crois que je vais demander au forgeron de Red Keep s'il est capable de m'en fabriquer une comme la tienne. Une double épée sera tellement plus amusante.

-Aucun besoin, je te fournirais une arme de Dorne. Je t'apprendrais dès que je serais sur pieds à dompter ton épée. Arya, tu seras la plus grande des guerrières de Westeros ! Je …

-Qu'y a-t-il Oberyn ?

-Je t'admire Arya, tu me captives vraiment. Depuis notre duel hier, je me sens attiré par toi et …

-Arrêtes, s'il te plait Oberyn ! Je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas penser à toi ainsi ! Mon père m'interdirait de te voir. Il croit que je suis une sorte de petite fille qui n'a aucun autre intérêt que son épée et son cheval. Il ne sait rien d'autre de ma vie que mes nouveaux exploits sur le champ d'entraînement et pendant la chasse.

-Il te verrait autrement si je te demandais ta main, Arya !

Choquée, la jeune princesse se releva et reprit sa main de l'étreinte d'Oberyn. Elle le regarda bouche bée et prit congé sans dire un autre mot. Le jeune prince sourit du trouble qu'il avait semé dans l'esprit d'Arya. Dix ans plus vieux qu'elle, il possédait une expérience qu'elle n'avait pas dans le rapport entre les femmes et les hommes. Il avait déjà plusieurs filles batardes qui vivaient dans les Jardins Aquatiques à Dorne. Oberyn trouverait un moyen d'atteindre Arya au plus profond de son être, il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer d'elle et avant son retour à Dorne, le jeune prit le pari que la louve grise ne pourrait le laisser s'éloigner.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de la citadelle pour sortir de l'endroit devenu si étouffant avec la présence d'Oberyn un étage plus haut. Sans aucune réflexion, Arya appela Nymeria et prenant son cheval par la bride, elle prit la fuite au grand galop sans qu'un garde puisse l'arrêter. La jeune princesse parcourut la ville heureusement peu fréquentée à cette heure du jour et trouva rapidement la porte de Boue grande ouverte. Son cheval vif et rapide s'engouffra dans l'ouverture avant que les soldats avertis par la citadelle ne réussissent à la refermer. Dracarys et elle étaient libres ! Elle lança son étalon à pleine vitesse sur la grande route du Sud. Elle avait vu que des gardes s'étaient dépêchés à sa poursuite mais les cavaliers seraient loin derrière elle car toujours emprisonnés dans la ville. Arya ne voulait pas s'enfuir loin mais elle prit la direction du bois royal pour trouver de l'apaisement dans cet endroit si magnifique. Accompagnée par Nym, elle ne craignait rien et s'enfonça dans la forêt jusqu'à trouver la petite clairière couverte de fleurs blanches. Elle descendit de sa monture et s'adossa à son loup, laissant son cheval brouter autour d'elle. Arya était profondément bouleversée par ce qu'avait dit le prince du Sud qu'elle trouvait si beau. Si téméraire et imprudente qu'elle était, Arya n'avait jamais approché un autre garçon qu'Arwin, entendait conter les louanges de sa sœur continuellement et cela la dérangeait de penser qu'elle aussi, comme Sansa, elle pouvait attirer le regard d'un étranger. Au bout d'une heure passée à ressasser ses pensées dans la clairière, Arya fut prise d'un soudain malaise, l'impression de sécurité avait disparu et Arya sut que quelqu'un l'observait. Pas d'humeur à combattre, Arya se leva néanmoins pour avoir un visuel sur sa cible. Une flèche à son arc, Arya s'avança vers l'origine du bruit et lâcha presque son loup quand elle sursauta et tomba sur ses fesses à la vue de son grand frère, armé de front en cap.

Robb ! J'aurais pu te tuer !? Pourquoi me suivais-tu dans le noir comme un voleur !?

Et toi, chère petite sœur ! Je t'ai montré cette clairière pour de graves problèmes, donc, j'ose espérer que tu peux m'expliquer ton chagrin ?

Robb, crois-tu pouvoir aimer une femme que tu connais à peine ? Te décider, ainsi peu importe tes différences avec elle et les probables découvertes qu'on peut faire quand on se connait mais pas d'un inconnu à l'autre ?

Sincèrement, Arya je l'espère qu'un jour, une jeune et jolie princesse, se réclamant d'un pays lointain viendra à Red Keep et que nous tomberons amoureux mais j'en doute, les jolies princesse ne tombent pas du ciel. Mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? Le prince Oberyn te captiverait-t-il plus que tu ne veux l'admettre ? la taquina son grand frère.

Il est bien possible qu'Oberyn m'ait demandé de l'épouser il y a une vingtaine de minutes, tout ensanglanté, il m'a posé la question aussi sérieusement que possible.

C'est la plus belle du siècle ! Ma petite sauvage demandée en mariage !

ROBB ! ne te moque pas de moi ! j'en ai marre ! De toutes les manières, tu es exactement comme papa, tu ne vois que la sauvage avec son cheval et son arc. Oberyn a compris que je n'étais pas comme cela !

Arya s'était éloignée de son grand frère pour retrouver son cheval et remonta dessus. Elle tourna le dos à son frère et reprit la direction de Red Keep. Elle retournait voir le prince Oberyn. Elle voulait connaître ses motivations profondes et avant tout savoir si cette proposition était sincère ou juste une boutade lancée ainsi. Laissant son cheval aux soins d'un valet, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à la chambre d'Oberyn. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et tomba dans le regard si pénétrant du prince toujours au lit. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis d'un bond se retrouva au bord de son lit et se précipita sur les lèvres du prince convalescent. D'abord surpris, Oberyn trouva la force d'enlacer Arya et de l'installer en travers de son lit. Ce baiser passionné devint plus lent et doux jusqu'à ce qu'Arya le coupe et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Oberyn, étais tu sérieux ? Quand tu disais que tu demanderais ma main à mon père ?

-Oui, Arya, j'étais sérieux. Mais je dois attendre l'arrivée de mon frère pour lui en demander l'autorisation. Après tout, il est le prince régnant. Je suis pressé de toute part pour prendre une femme et je te trouve toi ! Si étonnante et belle et sauvage ! Doran va t'adorer, il va enfin rencontrer la femme qui a réussi à mettre au pas son petit frère.

- Nous ne pouvons rien dévoiler à personne, mon père nous interdirait d'être seuls. Alors qu'en ce moment, nous pouvons nous rencontrez tant que nous le souhaitons et nous entretenir en privé sans ma septa ou un garde.

-Ce sera le premier de nos secrets alors. Dès demain, nous sortirons nous promener à cheval…

- Tu ne peux sortir avec cette blessure ! Tu risquerais de rouvrir la plaie, soyons plus modeste et contentons-nous d'une balade dans les jardins ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'autre par la faute de la famille royale.

-Chère petite louve, je me suis battu avec des blessures bien plus importantes que celle que m'a infligée ton parrain. Je survivrais à une chevauchée dans les bois, je t'assure. Il me suffira d'une bonne nuit de repos avant et je serais comme neuf. Tu pourras sortir Dracarys et nous comparerons la puissance de nos montures !

Arya ne dit rien mais adorait qu'Oberyn s'écoute si peu. Elle aimait cette manière qu'il avait d'être si imprudent même dans des situations pas toujours évidentes. Cette légèreté lui manquait tellement à la cour et elle l'avait trouvé avec Oberyn. Mais, elle doutait de la manière dont réagirait son père et sa famille entière à l'annonce d'Oberyn. Plus âge, doté d'une réputation scandaleuse, une union avec Doran n'était pas envisagée par son père et son conseil. Arya le savait pertinemment mais espérait. Pour le moment, elle faisait la lecture d'un livre de géographie d'Essos à Oberyn. Celui-ci commençait à s'endormir au milieu du livre au fur et à mesure que la voix d'Arya devenait de plus en plus rauque. Quand Arya fut sûre que le prince était endormi, elle prit le chemin de la sortie, le laissant à ses rêves. Elle se mit à la recherche de Robb pour lui dire comment s'était passé la seconde entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec le prince de Dorne. Elle le trouva dans la cour du château à réduire en miettes un mannequin. Joueuse, Arya sortit son épée et prit place face à son frère. Tout en échangeant quelques passes avec lui, elle lui avoua qu'Oberyn avait bien l'intention de l'épouser et qu'il attendait juste l'accord de son frère ainé pour demander sa main au roi. Robb était bouche-bée de la nouvelle mais ne fit aucun commentaire pour ne pas donner matière à penser à sa petite sœur qui semblait rayonner après sa confrontation avec Oberyn. Robb la félicita et lui promit de garder son secret jusqu'à la demande officielle d'Oberyn. Arya repartit vers la tour royale avec son frère pour le dîner quand ils tombèrent sur Jaime. Ni Robb, ni Arya ne firent le moindre mouvement vers lord Lannister, le premier par rancune et la deuxième par déception de ce que Jaime avait fait ce matin. Arya entendit son parrain l'appeler mais ne se retourna pas. Elle prit place à l'opposé des Lannister, prenant ses distances, même avec Arwin. Son père lui demanda des nouvelles d'Oberyn qu'Arya réussit à délivrer sans rougir. Son père avait eu vent de son escapade dans l'après-midi mais Robb s'était chargé de le dissuader d'en parler avec Arya pendant le dîner. Celle-ci avait à peine fini de souper qu'elle se leva pour apporter à diner à Oberyn coincé dans ses appartements. Elle repartit avec un plateau de fruits et de fromage, une miche de pain sous le bras. Elle traversa les jardins prestement et arriva dans la citadelle de Maegor. Elle gravit les marches menant à la chambre d'Oberyn et toqua à la porte. Elle entendit sa voix rauque lui répondre d'entrer et elle vit son prince au sorti du lit, finalement enroué par son sommeil. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit son assiette et sortant un poignard coupa une miche de pain.

-Comment s'est passé ton après-midi ? demanda Oberyn en épluchant sa pomme avec sa dague.

-J'ai parlé à mon frère et nous nous sommes un peu entraînés et je suis allé dîner. Je t'ai quitté tard, tu ne t'es endormi qu'à la fin de ce monstrueux ouvrage.

-Je choisis toujours des livres affreusement ennuyeux pour m'endormir ! Je suis vraiment surpris que tu ais tenu si longtemps. Je tombe endormi au bout de quelques pages de lecture. Mais ta voix était trop distrayante pour que je pense seulement à m'endormir, ma petite louve.

-Goujat, j'étais en train de mourir d'ennui ! Quel affreux prince tu fais ! La prochaine fois que tu seras blessé, tu pourras toujours rêver que je te lise ne serait-ce qu'une ligne ! s'exclama Arya, vexée.

Le geste d'Oberyn surprit Arya quand il se leva et la précipita sur son lit. Elle se laissa faire intriguée, par ses actions. Il s'assit à califourchon sur elle, la plaquant sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis glissa jusqu'à son oreille :

-Jamais de mot plus haut que l'autre dans la chambre à coucher, c'est l'unique règle que j'établirai quand nous serons mariés mais apparemment, elle a besoin d'une mise en usage plus rapide que prévu.

Arya sourit et acquiesça avant de chercher les lèvres d'Oberyn qui lui rendit avec plaisir. Mais quand le couvre-feu retentit à Red Keep, Arya n'avait pas du tout envie de s'éloigner des bras d'Oberyn et ronchonna quand le prince la força à se rajuster et à reprendre le chemin de la tour du Roi. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la poussa dehors en riant. Arya reprit discrètement la direction des escaliers et se rua vers sa chambre quand elle tomba sur quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas trouver ici à cette heure : Arwin ! Le jeune lord semblait l'attendre depuis des heures. Mais Arya tenait encore grief contre les Lannister d'avoir blessé Oberyn. Elle le salua froidement et rentra dans sa chambre directement, laissant Arwin sur son seuil. Elle respira longuement pour reprendre son calme puis ses servantes déjà parties pour la nuit se prépara seule pour la nuit. Elle avait besoin de temps pour pardonner à son parrain et incapable de faire la part des choses, elle préférait inclure Arwin dans sa colère. Elle finit par s'endormir bercée par le silence ambiant. Elle fut en revanche réveillée par des hurlements à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Elle enfila une chemise et son pourpoint et sortit pour découvrir la raison de ce raffut. Les loups avaient mis un bazar incommensurable en se battant pour un morceau de viande lancé dans la mêlée par les deux petits. Immédiatement, Arya prit le contrôle de son loup tandis que Sansa et Robb firent de même. Ils menèrent leurs loups dehors laissant Summer et Shaggydog se disputer entre eux. Les trois aînés reprirent la direction de l'aile princière pour gronder leurs cadets. Mais quand ils virent que Shaggydog et Summer étaient actuellement en train de se battre, tous crocs dehors, Robb et Arya vérifièrent ce que leurs jeunes frères faisaient. Ils étaient allongés dans le couloir, les yeux révulsés les derniers Stark avaient réussi leur première transition en tant que Warg. Arya et Robb savaient parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire pour rompre le lien : les deux jeunes princes furent rapprochés du combat des canidés. Au même moment, les loups et les petits princes convulsèrent et se réveillèrent de leur transe. Les autres loups revinrent à ce moment-là et prirent soin de leurs petits frères tandis que les princes étaient réfugiés dans les bras de leurs aînés. Arya fit comprendre à Rickon ce qu'il s'était passé et lui fit jurer de garder le secret. Seuls les enfants Stark étaient au courant de leur étrange aptitude. Depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert, Arya avait essayé de contrôler d'autres animaux et n'avait réussi qu'avec Grey Wind. Elle supposait donc qu'un lien très intense devait se nouer pour qu'elle puisse contrôler l'animal. Quand leurs petits frères furent suffisamment rassurés et les loups soignés, les quatre enfants royaux prirent la direction de la salle à manger. Ils retrouvèrent leurs parents et la famille Lannister au grand complet. Les jumeaux Lannister, Moira et Dougal furent une distraction pour les petits princes. Pendant le repas, Robb et Arya discutèrent à voix basse avec leur sœur Sansa. Ces messes basses intriguaient le roi et la reine puisque si les discussions entre Robb et sa plus jeune sœur étaient légion, inclure Sansa était un acte exceptionnel. Mais Eddard n'avait pas pour habitude de couver ses enfants, il leur laissait généralement une certaine indépendance. C'est pourquoi quand Oberyn fit une apparition à la fin du repas et demanda si la princesse Arya souhaitait lui montrer les alentours, Ned, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa femme, autorisa sa cadette à quitter la table. Très dignement, Arya prit la direction des écuries au bras d'Oberyn. Celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître avant d'atteindre un couloir déserté et embrassa sauvagement Arya, la laissant le souffle coupé. Elle sourit tout en rougissant de l'audace de son fiancé. Ils attinrent les écuries au moment où les portes de la ville s'ouvraient à l'extérieur. Leurs chevaux n'étaient pas prêts ce qui leur laissa quelques minutes pour bavarder.

-Ta …

-Tout va très bien, petit loup ! Je me porte comme un charme, je ne suis pas un de ces petits minets de cour qui gardent le lit des semaines pour une égratignure.

-Je…, tu me jure que tu vas bien ? On peut toujours prendre le chemin à pied !

-Arya, crois-moi ! Je t'assure, je suis comme neuf ! Et je vais te le montrer quand nous serons dans la plaine et que je te battrai à plate couture pendant notre course !

-Oh Oberyn ! Je me demande ce que ton frère a bien pu faire de toi toutes ces années ! Soupira en grimaçant la jeune princesse en prenant la bride de son cheval et l'enfourcha aussi prestement que s'il ne faisait que 5 pieds. Son fiancé la suivit aussitôt et les voilà parti à vive allure vers la plaine. Arya ne portait que son arc et une dague tandis que la double épée d'Oberyn prenait place dans son dos. Les deux amoureux prirent position en parallèle de la route royale pour suivre le tracé le plus droit possible. Tous les passants se retournaient sur eux, fiers cavaliers de montures superbes. En donnant une pièce à un jeune marchand, Arya demanda rieuse :

-Eh, voudrais-tu être notre arbitre ? Ce monsieur ici présent prétend qu'il peut me battre à la course ! Le crois- tu capable ?

-Oh pour sûr non, princesse Arya, vous battez même le roi quand vous sortez à cheval, mais si milord veut se risquer, je veux bien donner le départ.

-Oberyn, tu vois l'obélisque qui marque les limites de King's Landing ? C'est notre ligne d'arrivée ! Le premier qui la dépasse gagne et doit déclarer l'autre gagnant !

-Tu es une cruelle petite femme, mais j'accepte ton défi, Arya Stark puisque je suis sûr de gagner !

Le jeune marchand leva le bras pour attirer l'attention des deux cavaliers et l'abaissa pour signaler le début de la course. Immédiatement, les deux puissants destriers bondirent en avant portés par leur maître et les cris de la foule qui s'était rassemblée au son de la course. Dracarys s'élança le premier, distançant le cheval gris de son prince. Riant aux éclats et portée par le soutien de son peuple, Arya mit une distance progressivement grandissante entre les deux chevaux. Elle allait gagner la course très facilement. Elle se tourna vers Oberyn au moment où elle passait l'obélisque et retint un cri. Elle le vit couché sur son cheval, apparemment inanimé. Elle tourna bride et reprit le chemin inverse. Au même moment, Oberyn se releva et triomphant passa l'obélisque avant Arya. Réprimant un hurlement de rage, Arya prit la poursuite de l'étalon gris qu'elle rattrapa très facilement et le prenant par la bride, le fit se cabrer pour l'arrêter. Elle grogna quand elle vit le regard malicieux d'Oberyn.

-Tu n'es qu'un tricheur ! J'avais gagné !

-Je n'ai pas triché, tu t'es laissé impressionner ! Première leçon, je suis la Vipère rouge de Dorne pour une raison, je suis rusé et espiègle mais ce n'était qu'un jeu !

-Je n'aime pas les tricheurs Oberyn, je ne peux pas supporter la malhonnêteté ! Peut-être qu'à Dorne, les choses se passent ainsi mais pas à la capitale et nulle part dans les sept royaumes ! Si tu ne connais pas le sens de l'honneur …

Les spectateurs regardaient le ton monter entre les deux royaux mais Oberyn n'entendait pas régler ses affaires en public et prit la bride de Dracarys pour les mener vers les bois. Les imprécations d'Arya ne lui servaient à rien face à la poigne de fer de son fiancé. Elle était menée comme une enfant pendant ses premières chevauchées. Elle bouillonnait et le bouchon sauta quand Oberyn se retourna, cet air arrogant et fier de lui toujours accroché au visage. Réprimant un hurlement de dépit, elle sauta à terre, et s'éloigna de la source de son mécontentement. Elle fit quelques pas avant qu'Oberyn ne la capture dans l'étau de ses bras. Il la retourna aussi facilement qu'un fétu de paille avant qu'elle ne brandisse sa dague sous son nez !

-Essayes encore une fois de me toucher et tu verras ce qu'il t'en coutera !

-Sois raisonnable, il n'y a rien pour quoi s'énerver comme tu le fais ainsi, soupira Oberyn.

-Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur moi, Oberyn. L'une d'elle est la malhonnêteté que j'exècre. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente, tout le monde le sait apparemment, tu l'ignorais ! Tes combines comme celle de la course n'arriveront plus jamais ! Je peux être très mauvaise quand quelqu'un se permet de me mentir et de se jouer de moi.

-Tu dramatises quelque peu, non ? Je t'ai juste joué un tour, Arya. Remet-en !

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Oberyn ! Je vais rentrer et je te conseille d'en faire autant, l'heure de déjeuner arrive et mon père a dit qu'il nous voulait tous apprêter pour le repas. De plus, Maester Raemord doit panser ta plaie.

Interdit, Oberyn regarda Arya remonter et pousser son cheval au galop jusqu'à la capitale. Il la poursuivit jusqu'à l'orée du bois où il se précipita sur elle et la fit chuter de son cheval. Ils roulèrent au bas de la colline, entremêlés jusqu'à être stoppés par une botte de foin sûrement laissé sur le côté par un paysan. Arya le regardait outrée et en même temps curieuse, et Oberyn se redressa sur un bras, la dominant et la regardant dans les yeux, lui demanda pardon, l'air sincère avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Arya gémit et empoigna la chevelure luxuriante de son fiancé avent d'approfondir leur baiser. S'aimant follement dans la paille, le prince et la princesse ne s'occupaient de rien. Oberyn ne franchit pas la barrière si importante avant le mariage mais profita quand même de sa position pour passer ses mains sous la chemise d'Arya qui gémit en sentant la chaleur de son fiancé sur son corps. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules d'Oberyn pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus dans le foin et approfondit leur baiser.

-Tu es impossible, Oberyn ! Si on nous avait vus ?

-Je ne supporte pas que la femme que j'aime soit en colère contre moi ! lui murmura le jeune prince dans l'oreille.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et Arya rendit les armes. Mais quand elle vit une tache sombre sur la tunique d'Oberyn, elle sut que la chute avait rouvert la plaie. Elle s'éloigna d'Oberyn et le somma d'enlever sa chemise pour qu'elle observe les dégâts. Deux points de suture avaient lâchés ce qui avait causé l'hémorragie. Arya déchira un bandeau de la chemise d'Oberyn qui de toutes les manières était ruinée et compressa la plaie pour que le sang arrête de couler. Oberyn n'avait pas l'air gêné plus que ça et se leva quand Arya eut fini de le soigner. Elle le soutint pour remonter la colline et réprima un grognement quand elle ne vit pas leurs montures qui avaient dû retourner à King's Landing seules. Ils devraient marcher jusqu'à rencontrer des gardes qui ne manqueraient pas de partir à leur rechercher quand les chevaux arriveraient à la ville. Oberyn marchait vaillamment sans s'appuyer sur Arya mais ne parlait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Arya prit la parole :

-Oberyn, je voulais te prier de m'excuser. J'ai fait un esclandre pour pas grand-chose lorsque tu as triché à la course. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela.

- Oh, Arya … Je t'en aurais voulu de ne pas réagir, ma chérie ! Tu portes avec toi, même si tu ne le vois pas la vision archaïque du mariage que les gens d'ici ont. Je ne cherche pas une épouse docile et effacée mais une femme forte avec laquelle je pourrais me disputer des nuits entières sur les problèmes de la vie, qui m'aidera dans les problèmes que je rencontrerai dans la vie et qui sera ma partenaire et non un prix que j'aurais ravi à son père et à tous les jeunes lords des Sept Royaumes. Je t'ai trouvé, Arya Stark et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partit aussitôt que tu te mets en colère même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir une dague à la gorge pour t'avoir défié, petite sauvage !

Arya lui sauta au cou en oubliant sa blessure et l'embrassa avant de se nicher dans son cou. Oberyn l'enserra dans ses bras sans se soucier de sa plaie. Quand elle entendit les gardes approcher, elle se détacha d'Oberyn. Leurs deux montures avaient été ramenées pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à cheval. Oberyn calma son étalon avant de monter dessus et rejoint Arya sur son cheval, prête à rentrer. Les deux fiancés prirent la tête du cortège et rentrèrent à King's Landing le plus rapidement possible. Au moment où elle allait prévenir Maester Raemord pour qu'il vienne s'occuper d'Oberyn, celui-ci lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour la baiser aussi chastement qu'il était possible.

-C'était un plaisir de chevaucher avec vous ce matin, princesse. J'espère que nous réitérerons cette petite escapade.

L'air interrogatif d'Arya se dissipa quand elle vit approcher son père et Jaime.

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié la balade également même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir rencontré ce sanglier qui nous a fait chuter. Maester Raemord viendra d'ici peu prendre soin de votre plaie, prince Oberyn. Je vous reverrais au déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

_-J'ai beaucoup apprécié la balade également même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir rencontré ce sanglier qui nous a fait chuter. Maester Raemord viendra d'ici peu prendre soin de votre plaie, prince Oberyn. Je vous reverrais au déjeuner. _

Une révérence d'Arya scella leur dialogue et Arya rejoint son père pour l'embrasser tout en ignorant son parrain. Son père prit la parole :

-Arya, as-tu été blessée ? Je peux faire venir un Maester aussi vite que possible pour qu'il t'examine. Comment avez-vous réussi à chuter ?

-Je te l'ai dit, papa. Nous observions les alentours, distraits et le sanglier est sorti de nulle part. Dracarys est encore jeune et l'étalon d'Oberyn a été surpris également. Je ne suis pas infaillible à cheval tout comme Oberyn.

-Je préfèrerais te faire examiner. Je serais plus tranquille si Raemord me rapporte que tu n'es pas blessée. Il viendra te rejoindre dès qu'il aura pris soin du prince Oberyn. Fais-toi préparer un bain petit guerrier, tu empestes le cheval ! dit tendrement le roi avant de repartir vers le grand Hall.

Jaime n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot mais rattrapa Arya avant qu'elle ne quitte les jardins. Il était désolé des tensions entre lui et Arya depuis qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur Oberyn. Quand il lui attrapa la maison et l'attira vers lui, elle le regardait aussi froidement que s'il était un étranger.

-Arya, je te supplie de me pardonner ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'attaquer Oberyn…

-Je le sais très bien, moi ! Tu le détestes ! Oberyn m'a avoué que tu l'avais menacé le premier jour de son séjour avec nous ! J'espère que tu comprends que le prince m'est cher et que tu dois le traiter avec beaucoup plus de respect et d'amitié que tu ne l'as fait jusqu'à présent.

-Je ferais ce que tu veux, Arya !

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer à t'excuser pour le moment ? C'est père qui s'est excusé pour toi, mais tu n'as jamais exprimé tes remords envers Oberyn. Pour te convaincre que tu n'as pas d'intérêt à te fâcher avec lui, j'ai accepté de me marier avec lui ! Tu as blessé mon futur mari !

-QUOI ? Tu as accepté de devenir son épouse ! Sans consulter personne ! Mais as-tu perdu la tête ? Tu ne t'appartiens pas et aucune alliance n'est pas prévue avec Dorne.

-Si tu veux me retrouver, tu ne diras rien ! Je te haïrais à jamais si tu nous dénonces.

-Tu crois que je vais laisser passer cela ! Tu ne te marieras pas avec ce dépravé. Tu sais quoi de lui ? Tu sais qu'il a déjà 4 filles batardes que tu seras forcé de côtoyer. Il fréquente tous les bordels qu'il croise. Il n'a ni foi ni loi. C'est un fieffé coquin.

-Brisons-la, Lord Lannister. J'espère que vous aurez l'amabilité de garder ce que je vous ai confié en toute confiance malgré vos sentiments inamicaux et si Oberyn et moi ne pouvons-nous marier, je t'assure que je te tiendrais responsable pour le reste de ma vie.

Jaime resta interloqué par la violence des propos de sa filleule et la laissa s'éloigner sans un mot. Arya prenait le chemin de ses appartements, le regard baigné par ses larmes. Elle s'échoua sur son lit pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit deux coups brefs qui firent place à son vieux Maester. Immédiatement, Arya se releva et accueillit le vieil homme avec amitié. Elle savait qu'elle avait les yeux rouges mais Raemord eut la courtoisie de ne pas le faire remarquer. Il demanda à la princesse si elle avait une quelconque douleur suite à sa chute et Arya répondit qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien au point de vue physique. Le vieil homme s'avança et lui demanda d'une voix douce et amicale si elle avait des problèmes d'un ordre plus intime. Alors, Arya tourna la tête, et lui répondit qu'elle avait tout ruiné et que son avenir était aussi stérile que le désert de Dorne. Le vieux maester trouvait la jeune princesse totalement hystérique et ses pleurs ne se calmant pas, il lui donna du lait de pavot pour qu'elle se calme et se repose. Elle tomba comme une masse dans son lit. Peu intimidé, le vieux maester retira les bottes et le pourpoint de la princesse pour la couvrir d'une couverture chaude pour qu'elle n'attrape pas mal. Il descendit avertir sa majesté qu'Arya se sentait épuisée après cette matinée et il lui avait ordonné de se reposer. Le roi Eddard remercia Raemord de s'être occupé de sa fille. Il irait la voir après le déjeuner. De son côté, Jaime se sentait mal d'avoir causé le malaise de sa filleule à cause de son attitude, il décida donc d'attendre avant de délivrer la nouvelle au roi. Il voulait s'assurer de la manière dont le prince s'occupait d'Arya avant d'approuver le mariage. Il n'en dirait rien pour l'instant à Eddard mais se réservait le droit d'intervenir à tout moment. Oberyn arriva juste avant que les hors d'œuvre soient servis. Il s'installa silencieusement à la place libre et balaya la salle du regard pour trouver Arya. Le regard hagard de ne pas la trouver, il reçut de l'aide de Robb, son voisin de droite qui lui murmura qu'elle se reposait car elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il souffla de soulagement et se reconcentra sur le repas pour ne paraître suspect. Mais Jaime avait repéré son manège et s'amusait de le voir réagir ainsi. Mais Oberyn se maîtrisa et continue de se restaurer jusqu'à ce que le roi se lève de table pour visiter sa fille. Oberyn ne pouvait pas les suivre et se retira dans ses appartements. Quand une tornade lui atterrit dans les bras, il la serra de toutes ses forces et embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage. Arya semblait désespérée de le toucher et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il la laissa faire pendant quelques minutes avant de l'écarter gentiment. Elle pleurait toujours et ses yeux gonflés ne trompaient personne, sa petite louve avait pleuré. Il l'assit sur ses genoux, comme un père consolateur et la serrant contre lui, lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa chute qui l'avait blessée et voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne s'était pas montrée au déjeuner. Quand elle lui raconta tout ce qu'avait dit Jaime et ce qu'elle lui avait avoué Oberyn prit peur pour la première fois, il ne voulait pas perdre sa louve. Mais subsistait en lui l'espoir que Jaime ne l'ait pas dénoncé au déjeuner. Il en fit part à Arya qui lui répliqua que ce n'était qu'un stratagème de sa part pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Dorne. Oberyn, sur le coup pensa à cette éventualité mais priait que Lannister ne soit pas aussi calculateur. Le jeune prince, pria également pour que son frère arrive le plus vite possible pour qu'il négocie leur mariage avec le roi. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il se souvint que le roi allait voir sa fille après le déjeuner et pressa Arya de descendre dans les jardins et de se poser sous un arbre pour tromper le monde. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'elle était venue dans ses appartements. Après un dernier baiser et qu'Oberyn ait essuyé ses larmes, Arya descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se rua sous son arbre préféré à l'autre bout du jardin et s'allongea dessous pour observer le ciel sans nuages. Elle trouvait cela très apaisant de voir ce bleu intense l'entourer de toutes parts. Elle somnolait quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus. C'était Nymeria que son père avait sûrement lancé à sa recherche. En effet, quelques secondes après, la tête inquiète de son père fit irruption dans son champ de vision. Elle sourit et se releva pour se jeter dans les bras tendus de son père.

-Te sens tu mieux, petit guerrier ?

-Oui, papa. Je pense que j'ai un peu présumé de mes forces ce matin mais dorénavant, je suis parfaitement remise. Je vais sûrement aller me remettre un peu au travail. J'ai quelques recherches en histoire à rendre à Raemord et je voudrais les terminer avant de me faire taper sur les doigts.

Riant aux éclats car sachant que le vieux professeur adorait les enfants Stark et ne punissait jamais les enfants pour un quelconque retard, le roi excusa sa fille qui remonta dans ses appartements pour se plonger dans la conquête de Westeros par les Rhoynar. Cette période la fascinait et en parallèle, elle traduisait un manuscrit relatant la vie de Nymeria, la reine guerrière de Dorne qui s'est marié avec un roi Martell pour sauver son peuple.

Finalement les jours passaient avec la même routine, l'entraînement tôt le matin sur le champ, les rencontres clandestines avec Oberyn et les leçons d'Arya où des escapades à cheval rompaient la monotonie du quotidien de la princesse. Toujours plus épris, les fiancés secrets attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Doran annoncé dans les jours prochains pour demander l'autorisation du roi. Vraisemblablement, Jaime semblait tenir sa promesse puisque leur relation n'avait pas fuité. Arya et Oberyn étaient plein d'espoir quant à l'issue heureuse de leur relation.

Un matin, Arya avait exceptionnellement dû annuler la sortie programmée avec Oberyn car son père l'avait convoquée après le repas. Eddard avait annoncé à Arya qu'il recevait un invité de marque et souhaitait lui présenter.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez vite, petite curieuse !

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Arya se rua vers ses appartements, et se glissa dans le bain coulé par les serviteurs du château. Grâce à sa servante, elle se lava les cheveux et le corps avant de s'enduire d'eau de Rose. Quand elle sortit, elle choisit comme d'habitude sa robe de soie grise qui portait le blason des Stark. Serrée aux poignets, elle bouffait sur ses bras avant de la resserrer jusque sous les seins et s'évaser gracieusement. Elle chaussa des sandales de cuir qu'elle laça le long de ses mollets. Sa servante la convint de remonter ses cheveux sur sa tête et pour faire plaisir à son père, elle les remonta comme une lady le fait à la capitale. Elle ne se maquilla pas et prit le chemin du solar de son père, pleine de majesté. Les serviteurs comme les nobles s'inclinaient devant la jeune princesse qui le visage décidé, fendait la foule pour rejoindre son père. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du solar de son père, attendant d'être annoncé par Barristan Selmy, le Lord Commandeur de la Garde du Roi. Elle pénétra dans la salle et la première chose qu'elle comprit, c'était que la concentration de Lannister était anormalement haute puisque Lord Tywin, Jaime et ses trois fils se trouvaient dans le solar de son père. Interrogeant son père du regard, elle salua Lord Tywin, Warden de l'Ouest et les deux aînés de Jaime, Guillian et Theron, âgés de 22 et 19 ans. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste vers Jaime et Arwin ce qui étonna tout le monde mais personne ne fit de remarque. Arya s'installa tranquillement dans le dernier siège restant à côté de Theron à qui elle sourit. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Theron avait toujours été gentil avec elle, comme un grand frère au contraire de son grand frère, vaniteux, cruel et couard. Elle trouvait cela dommage que Casterly Rock lui revienne mais c'était la cruauté de la succession en ordre de naissance. Theron lui rendit son sourire avant qu'Eddard se mette à parler :

-Arya, comme tu n'es pas au courant du pourquoi de cette petite réunion, je vais t'éclairer à moins que Tywin ?

-Non, je t'en prie Ned !

-Guillian, ici présent a pris la décision de rejoindre la Garde De Nuit et ceci sera effectif à la fin du jubilé. Il repartira avec Benjen à la fin de la fête pour voyager en toute sécurité. Ce qui fait de Theron l'héritier de Casterly Rock et Lord Tywin et Jaime m'ont fait une proposition que je me devais te soumettre : Theron te propose de t'épouser et que tu deviennes la future lady de Casterly Rock.

Arya, choquée, regarda tour à tour Theron, son père puis Jaime et vit qu'il avait tout arrangé pour que son mariage avec Oberyn n'est pas lieu. Elle aimait beaucoup Theron et serait honorée de devenir la femme du futur Lord de l'Ouest mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'accepter, pas quand elle avait promis à un autre de l'épouser il y a trois semaines à peine. Elle restait interdite devant ce qu'avait dit son père et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce bourbier et dut faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle se releva, se tourna vers Theron et parla très distinctement à toutes les personnes de la pièce :

-Je suis très honorée de cette proposition mais je vous prie de me laisser quelque temps avant d'y penser. De toutes les manières, il n'en sera pas question avant la fin du jubilé et le mariage de Sansa avec Willas ?

-En effet, Arya, mais nous aimerions trouver une épouse à Theron rapidement et le jubilé permet la présence de nombreuses ladies et autant d'épouses potentielles. Tu dois nous donner une réponse très rapidement. Parla Jaime très doucement.

Arya le fusilla du regard, pinça ses lèvres, signe de son énervement profond et tournant le dos aux Lannister présents dans la pièce, prit la poudre d'escampette. Elle était totalement désorientée, et s'orienta vers les cibles du tir à l'arc. Les soldats avaient reçus l'ordre de ne jamais s'incliner devant elle quand elle partageait leur entraînement, ce à quoi ils obéirent. Elle emprunta un arc parmi ceux à la disposition de tout garde ovulant s'entraîner et prenant la file avec les gardes de la Cité, tira des volées de flèches, prenant le centre de la cible comme la tête de Jaime. Elle faisait mouche à tous les coups, comme tout le temps. Elle se vidait la tête ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les gardes s'arrêtent et s'inclinent, indiquant la présence d'un noble assez important. Arya n'en avait cure puisqu'elle ne faisait la révérence devant personne. Quand elle entendit les pas stopper, le bruit d'un arc sortant de son étui et un carquois se remplir, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner pour voir qui prenait la peine de la déranger pendant qu'elle se défoulait. Elle fut étonnée de voir Theron prendre place à côté d'elle. Il parla le premier :

-Arya, sois honnête avec moi, s'il te plaît. As-tu l'intention d'accepter que je demande ta main ?

-Promets de ne pas le révéler à ton père ou à lord Tywin, mais je suis en train de chercher des excuses valables pour m'éviter ce mariage, Theron.

-Mais pourquoi ? Nous ferions une bonne équipe, tous les deux. On s'apprécie, ce qui est déjà un bon début dans un mariage de la sorte. Nous serions heureux à Casterly Rock. Tu as toujours adoré le château quand tu venais en visite. Et je deviendrais lord très vite puisque Père n'a pas l'intention de quitter son poste. Grand-père est malade …

-Theron, j'aime ailleurs et j'attendais le début du jubilé pour l'annoncer à mon père. Maintenant qu'il a marié Sansa, il me cherche un mari, mais je l'ai déjà trouvé. Ce ne sera jamais possible car je mourrais que d'épouser un autre homme.

-Ohhh, qui qu'il soit, il a bien de la chance de t'avoir, Arya. Je ne dirais rien à mon père ni à Grand-Père avant que tu ne l'annonce. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec lui.

-Merci Theron, tu es un vrai ami. J'espère que tu trouveras une épouse au Jubilé.

-Une dernière chose, pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre Père ?

-Ton père sait que je suis engagé quelque part mais cette alliance ne lui va pas et il m'a donc proposé un mariage avec toi, sachant que j'allais refuser. Il veut amener mon mariage aux yeux de mon père.

-Oh le forban, connait-il ton fiancé ? A-t-il un quelconque grief contre lui ?

-Je le pense même s'il ne m'a pas fait part de ses mécontentements. Je n'arrive pas à faire avouer à Jaime ou à O…

-Oberyn Martell !? Tu aimes le prince de Dorne, ce fieffé coquin ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de convenable, Arya. Il est si vieux en plus ! Tu ne peux pas te marier avec lui ! Je t'en empêcherais ! Je te préfère mariée à moi pour la vie me détestant que donnée en pâture à ce satyre.

-Si tu t'y mets aussi, brisons là également ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi les Lannister détestent les Martell ? Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de querelles entre vos deux maisons !

-Personne n'en parle jamais, car tout le monde croit cette querelle enterrée mais la vérité est que mon grand-père n'était pas l'aîné des Lannister. Il était le troisième en ordre de succession. Son aîné s'appelait Gerion et le cadet se prénommait Kevan. Pendant une joute pour le jubilé des 10 ans de règne du roi fou, Lewyn Martell, l'oncle de l'actuel prince régnant à Dorne à mortellement blessé Kevan quand la lance qu'il utilisait s'est brisée et que des débris ont percé son œil jusqu'au cerveau. S'il a été pardonné par les Lannister deux ans plus tard, la mort de Gerion alors qu'il naviguait sur un bateau de la flotte des Martell en direction des Cités Libres a mis définitivement fin aux relations entre les Martell et Casterly Rock.

-Depuis quand tient-on les neveux responsables des actes de leur oncle, c'est totalement injuste ! Et la mort de Gerion était accidentelle, elle aurait pu arriver à l'un des navires de votre flotte ! Tu n'es pas meilleur qu'un des Wildlings si tu penses que la seule solution est la vendetta pure et simple. Je nous croyais un peu plus évolués que cela ! Et personne ne pourra m'obliger à t'épouser. Tu n'es rien pour l'instant et je suis une princesse par naissance. Cela me donne tous les droits sur toi !

Arya lâcha son arc et retira son carquois puis quitta le champ d'entraînement laissant Theron seul, à penser à ce que la princesse venait de lui dire. Mais cette rage, ancrée en lui ne le fit pas démordre et s'il avait l'intention de laisser Arya tranquille jusqu'au jubilé, il ne manquerait pas de réclamer qu'elle soit faite sienne même s'il devait combattre le prince de Dorne pour cela.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment! C'est gratifiant d'écrire pour les autres et de voir que cela plaît à d'autres que moi ;)

RAR anonymes:

MEGANE: merci pour tes gentilles reviews! elles font plaisir! Tu vas vite voir que les emmerdes sont pas finies pour Oberyn et Arya mais promis c'est une histoire qui finira bien!

Arya lâcha son arc et retira son carquois puis quitta le champ d'entraînement laissant Theron seul, à penser à ce que la princesse venait de lui dire. Mais cette rage, ancrée en lui ne le fit pas démordre et s'il avait l'intention de laisser Arya tranquille jusqu'au jubilé, il ne manquerait pas de réclamer qu'elle soit faite sienne même s'il devait combattre le prince de Dorne pour cela.

De son côté, Arya repartit en direction de ses appartements où l'attendait ses leçons. Elle avait négligé ses apprentissages depuis l'arrivée d'Oberyn, il y a trois semaines seulement mais elle avait pris du retard dans sa traduction du manuscrit qu'elle avait trouvé. C'était un manuscrit en vieux Valyrian. Elle avait appris cette langue au contact de Maester Raemord qui avait servi les Targaryen avant qu'ils ne soient déchus. Elle s'attelait à traduire tous les textes qu'elle trouvait sous la main. Elle connaissait le Braavosi et le Valyrian ainsi que la langue parlée à Westeros. Son manuscrit était la biographie de Nymeria, la reine guerrière. Cela la passionnait de découvrir au fur et à mesure de son travail les aventure formidables de cette reine à qui son loup devait son nom. Les heures passaient et totalement absorbée par son travail, elle ne s'aperçut pas de la présence des servantes qui vinrent allumer les chandeliers autour de son bureau et encore moins de la cloche annonçant le dîner. Elle avait passé toute l'après- midi sur ses traductions et commençait à en voir le bout. Il ne lui restait qu'une trentaine de cm de parchemin à traduire et elle pourrait le faire corriger par son Maester avant de choisir un autre sujet dans la réserve de Red Keep. Quand on gratta à la porte, elle fit rentrer Nym qui était bizarrement accompagnée de Grey Wind. Les loups s'installèrent devant sa cheminée et s'endormirent presque instantanément. Quand la chandelle fut presque consommée, Arya sortit de sa chambre pour en reprendre une dans les réserves qu'il y avait dans un des placards du salon qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Mais quand elle revint dans ses appartements, elle vit qu'un plateau avait été porté en son absence portant des mets alléchants pour elle qui jeunait depuis le matin. Elle mangea avec appétit, elle dévora les fruits, le pain et le fromage puis repue, déposa le plateau à la porte de sa chambre pour qu'il soit débarrassé le matin et retourna à sa traduction. Il lui faudrait surement quelques heures pour achever ce travail mais Arya n'était pas dérangée par la perspective d'une nuit blanche. Quand elle était plongée dans un travail quelconque, que ce soit de l'histoire, des comptes ou bien des traductions, elle pouvait s'y mettre des heures durant. Finalement, elle clôtura le manuscrit à l'aube avant de s'effondrer de sommeil dans son fauteuil. C'est ainsi que la trouva sa mère et sa tante, Lyanna, arrivée en avance de son domaine avec son mari. Lyanna sourit à la vue de sa nièce préférée qu'elle porta sans peine au lit. Elle se doutait ce qui avait retenu l'attention d'Arya quand elle vit le nom de Nymeria enluminé en haut du parchemin où elle reconnut l'écriture un brin masculine d'Arya. Laissant Arya dormir un peu, Lyanna et Catelyn battirent retraite vers la chambre de Sansa, qui serait ravie de revoir sa tante après si longtemps. La surprise ne manqua pas et c'est une Sansa folle de joie qui réveilla Arya. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais voulait savoir ce qui agitait sa sœur au point qu'elle soit réveillée par des cris perçants. Mais dès qu'Arya devina l'identité de la personne qui présentement lui tournait le dos, elle hurla de joie et dans ses vêtements tous froissés, se jeta sur Lyanna qui riait de plaisir. Les quatre femmes mettaient du baume au cœur à voir aussi joyeuses. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lyanna accompagna Arya dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se change avant de paraître au petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille était pleine de joie de retrouver sa tante bien-aimée. Elle se faisait une toilette rapide tandis que sa tante lui choisissait une robe. Quand Arya vit que Lyanna lui avait choisi la robe bleue océan, elle soupira. C'était la préférée de tout le monde car elle lui donnait un air enfantin et naïf, tout le contraire de ses robes sévères, qui malgré leur beauté, ennuyaient par sa coupe austère. Lyanna s'occupa des cheveux de sa nièce, si semblables aux siens qu'elle redressa avec beaucoup de goût. Alors Arya se releva et enfila les escarpins adaptés à sa robe. Ainsi, elle était royale, princesse dans toute sa splendeur et fit grand impression avec sa tante quand elles descendirent pour le petit- déjeuner. Les Lannister étaient toujours au grand complet. Quand Arya fit mine de s'asseoir à côté de Robb et d'Oberyn comme depuis qu'il était arrivé Tywin se leva et prit la parole :

-Ne serait-il pas plus convenable que lady Arya s'installe à côté de Theron, après tout ils seront bientôt fiancés officiellement !

Le regard blessé et furieux d'Oberyn envers Arya heurta la jeune princesse prise entre deux feux et totalement impuissante. Le prince au sang chaud se maîtrisa à grand' peine mais finit le déjeuner silencieux, tandis que Guillian et Arya échangeaient leurs places. Le sourire victorieux du clan Lannister fit comprendre à Arya que la partie serait dure à gagner contre eux. Il faudrait d'abord faire comprendre à Oberyn qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de se marier avec un Lannister. Mais que finalement c'était le fait qu'Oberyn soit obligé d'attendre son frère pour la demander en mariage qui avait causé ce remue-ménage. Rien de tout cela ne serait en train de se passer si son fiancé avait eu le courage de se déclarer plus vite. Mais il ne leur faudrait qu'une dizaine de jours pour que les délégations commencent à arriver. Il faudrait pendant ce temps-là n'entretenir aucun soupçon et tout se passerait pour le mieux. Dès que le déjeuner fut terminé, Oberyn quitta la salle, furieux et blessé. Arya ne put le suivre puisqu'autoritairement, Theron lui demanda de faire une balade dans les jardins. Elle accepta, sous la bénédiction de son père qui croyait enfin avoir trouvé un mari idéal à sa fille chérie. Theron, était selon Ned un brave garçon qui ferait d'Arya une femme heureuse. Mais actuellement, Arya était au bord du désespoir de devoir s'éloigner d'Oberyn à qui elle devait une explication pour se retrouver au bras de Theron. Elle dut endurer toute l'après-midi les tentatives pathétiques du jeune lord pour la séduire. Elle fut sauvée étonnamment par Guillian qu'elle remercia intérieurement d'emmener son frère au loin. Elle fit volte-face au moment où il l'attrapa par la main :

-Pour ton bien, Arya, ne te maries pas avec Oberyn. Je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment mais je tiens au bonheur de la filleule de mon père et je préfère te savoir hors de portée de ce satyre. Je sais que Theron peut être ennuyant mais c'est un bon garçon. Donnes-lui une chance et j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il tourna le dos à Arya dès la fin de ses paroles et continua son chemin. Arya était vraiment intriguée par cette haine féroce que se vouaient les Lannister et les Martell. Elle voulait trouver Oberyn pour lui parler et lui expliquer ce qui se passait en ce moment et elle partit donc en direction de la citadelle de Maegor. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se faire annoncer, et entra dans la chambre d'Oberyn pour le trouver aux prises avec une jeune femme et un jeune homme. Apparemment très occupés, ils ne remarquèrent pas Arya tout de suite avant qu'elle pousse un petit cri de dégoût et qu'elle ne prenne le large en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte. Aveuglée par la rage et les larmes, elle n'entendit pas le hurlement d'Oberyn qui dévalait les escaliers derrière elle, à moitié habillé. Mais Arya l'avait distancié et s'était réfugiée dans un endroit qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Elle décida de se défouler et de muter vers Nymeria pour se dégager de son emprise. Elle envoya son loup dehors à la chasse. Elle passa par Red Keep et vit Oberyn, hagard traverser les jardins. Elle lui sauta dessus, lui grogna à la tête puis s'en alla sous le regard stupéfait des courtisans qui se promenaient dans les jardins. Elle dévala la pente qui menait à la mer, pour éviter de passer dans la ville où elle effrayait encore quantité de gens. Quand elle atterrit en souplesse dans le sable mouillé, elle prit la direction des bois royaux. Elle pista du gibier sur la route du Nord et perdit totalement la notion du temps et de l'espace. Elle courut après la biche qu'elle avait dénichée jusqu'à quitter les bois. Elle lui sauta dessus quand la biche se rendit, les pattes tremblantes. Elle la déchiqueta après lui avoir rompu le cou. Les babines pleines de sang, elle se releva de sa proie pour tomber sur un convoi qu'elle reconnut très rapidement avec les bannières des Stark flottant au vent. Son oncle Benjen était arrivé ! Elle jappa de joie et retrouva son oncle qui était descendu de cheval pour admirer la bête qui leur barrait le chemin et reconnut une des bêtes qu'il avait envoyé à son frère et se douta que c'était un des loups de ses neveux en pleine partie de chasse. Le cadavre de la bête rejetée sur le côté par le grand loup, ils continuèrent leur route rapidement distancés par la bête qui repartit vers la ville à toute vitesse. Benjen sourit à la vue de la puissance de cet animal fabuleux qui fleurissait dans le Nord. Il trouvait étrange de les voir en pleine action aussi loin dans le sud mais après tout la maison Stark dirigeait tout Westeros, il n'était que justice que leur blason règne sur les animaux du continent entier également.

De son côté, Arya se détacha de Nym, la laissant rentrer seule au donjon pour sauter dans ses habits d'équitation, se rua dans la chambre de Robb pour l'avertir de ce qu'elle avait vu par Nym et il la suivit directement. Ils prirent la direction des écuries pour brider et seller leurs chevaux et se ruer sur la route du Nord pour accueillir leur oncle adoré. Le prince et la princesse de Westeros galopaient, entourés de leurs loups car Nym les avait rejoints. Ils arrivèrent en vue du convoi quelques minutes plus tard. Ils ralentirent leurs chevaux pour éviter d'énerver les bêtes et saluèrent leur oncle de loin. Benjen leur sourit et avança à leur rencontre avec Joffrey et Tommen à cheval avec leur père.

-Mes chers neveux ! Comme vous avez grandis depuis la dernière fois !

-Oncle Benjen ! s'exclama Arya en lui serrant la main. Joffrey, Tommen, salua de manière plus circonspecte ses cousins qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Robb salua son oncle et ses cousins après Arya, et le convoi reprit la route, ouverte par les loups. Les Stark ainsi réunis, discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à leur arrivée à la capitale où la porte dorée leur fut ouverte par les gardes de la Cité. Avertis, Eddard, Cat et les enfants Stark avec les plus hauts dignitaires présents à la cour étaient réunis et attendaient le lord de Winterfell et sa suite quand les loups firent irruption suivis par Arya et Benjen ainsi que de Robb et les deux neveux du roi. Arya et Robb prirent la direction des écuries pour remettre leurs chevaux dans leurs stalles puisque les montures des invités bénéficiaient de stalles installées sur les étendues vertes derrière Red Keep pour la durée du jubilé. Quand ils ressortirent des écuries, tout le monde avait déserté la cour et les deux enfants royaux décidèrent de se réfugier dans leurs appartements jusqu'au dîner. Ils prirent place dans le salon qu'ils partageaient tous et Robb sortit sa flasque qu'il gardait sur lui en toute circonstance. Jetant ses bottes au loin, Arya prit la flasque de son frère et en enfila deux longues gorgées sous le regard estomaqué de Robb.

-C'est bien ainsi qu'on célèbre une vie gâchée nan ? Déclama Arya.

-Que s'est-il passé, Arry ! Viens raconter cela à ton grand frère chéri !

-Oh, pour faire simple : Père croit que me marier avec Theron est la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu et les Lannister au grand complet se sont ligués contre moi car ils estiment qu'Oberyn est indigne de m'épouser et vu ce que j'ai surpris cet après-midi quand je suis allée le trouver pour m'expliquer je pense qu'effectivement, ce dornien est totalement indigne de moi, éructa Arya très en colère contre son fiancé.

Sans un mot, Robb tendit la flasque à Arya qu'elle commença à écluser avec lui jusqu'à la cloche du dîner. Les deux Stark reçurent un regard désapprobateur de leur sœur quand elle passa dans les salons, mais comme d'habitude, Sansa ne faisait attention qu'à elle et ne souffla mot à son frère et sa sœur. Peu assurés sur leurs pas, les deux Stark se soutinrent jusqu'à la table où ils réussirent à se glisser sans être pris en état d'ébriété. Oberyn assis aux côtés de Lyanna et Robert avec qui Dorne avaient d'étroites relations, ne remarqua même pas Arya qui en se glissant entre son cousin Tommen et Robb, elle réussit à éviter la confrontation avec son détestable promis, Theron. Bien éméchés, Robb et Arya essayèrent de n'en rien montrer mais leur père avait remarqué leur comportement étrange ainsi que Jaime et Lyanna. Averti par Lyanna, Oberyn s'en rendit compte également et se demanda s'il était la cause de l'état d'Arya. Oberyn n'était pas non plus dans un état très brillant, ayant absorbé du vin et des liqueurs toute l'après-midi après avoir renvoyé les deux prostitués. Mais l'expérience jouait pour lui et au contraire d'Arya et de Robb, il put cacher son ébriété. A la fin du dîner, Robb et Arya se levèrent dans les derniers pour éviter les regards inopportuns mais Arya, peu habituée à l'alcool, rata la marche et s'étala de tout son long. Immédiatement, Robb tenta de la relever mais fut entraîné par le poids de sa sœur et la rejoint sur le sol du grand Hall. Leur père avait quitté le Hall avec sa femme, ne restait que les Baratheon, Benjen et Oberyn. Incapables de se retenir, ils hurlèrent de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Hilare de voir ses neveux ainsi, Benjen et Robert leur donnèrent chacun une main et vinrent à leur rescousse pour le relever. Oberyn voulut s'approcher pour aider Arya mais celle-ci lui lança un regard noir et repoussa sa main tendue. Robb lui aboya quelque chose d'inintelligible et de clairement hostile pendant que les loups encadraient leur maître. La scène n'avait ni queue ni tête pour les Baratheon et encore moins pour Benjen mais le jeune frère du roi se fit un devoir de soutenir Arya et Robb jusqu'à leurs appartements. Asseyant Robb dans un fauteuil, il mit sa nièce au lit tout habillée puis partit s'occuper de son neveu. Celui-ci un peu dégrisé après avoir bu un peu d'eau, eut un sourire gêné envers son oncle mais celui-ci le rassura en s'échouant dans le fauteuil à ses côtés et lui lançant une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule. L'oncle de Robb avait toujours été un ami plus que le frère de Robb. Mais Robb ne pouvait pas trahir le secret d'Arya que de trop nombreuses personnes connaissaient déjà. Quand 2 heures sonnèrent au clocher du Sept, Benjen recommanda à Robb de se coucher et prit la direction de ses quartiers pour profiter de ce qu'il lui restait de la nuit.

Robb quand à lui, prit le chemin de sa chambre un peu lentement et profita du clair de lune qui brillait avec force au travers des fenêtres de l'alcôve. Il finit cette nuit-là vautré dans les coussins de Sansa et fut réveillé par les gloussements des servantes. Il avait pris l'habitude de leur rire souvent criard mais le recevoir dans les oreilles avec une gueule de bois terrible n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il se réfugia chez Arya qui grognait sous ses couvertures. Joueur, il envoya Grey Wind réveiller la maîtresse et le loup pour partir pour le déjeuner. Arya avait une tête de petite marmotte quand elle sortit la tête des couvertures. Elle avait une tête terrible et apparemment un mal de crâne dévorant. Elle s'assit sur son lit quelques minutes et invita Robb à la rejoindre. Le grand frère prit place sur le lit de sa cadette, et l'enlaça pendant quelques minutes avant que les servantes ne toquent pour entrer dans la chambre. Mais Arya les renvoya sèchement. Elle s'habillerait toute seule et elles s'occuperaient de nettoyer la chambre plus tard. Robb aimait voir sa petite sauvage en action. Il la laissa se changer pendant qu'il allait se rafraîchir dans sa chambre puis lui prit le bras, ils descendirent à la salle à manger. Beaucoup plus en forme, les deux Stark participèrent aux conversations tout en évitant soigneusement les Lannister et Oberyn quid désespérait de s'expliquer avec Arya mais la jeune princesse ne laissait approcher personne à part son frère, son oncle et sa tante. Son père ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de sa cadette mais ne chercha pas plus loin que l'angoisse de se voir bientôt fiancée. Quand le repas fut fini, Theron essaya de reprendre la main et proposa à Arya d'aller se balader à cheval mais immédiatement, Robb prit les devants et déclina très sèchement puisqu'Arya et lui avaient prévu d'aller faire courir les loups. Immédiatement, Rickon et Bran supplièrent de se joindre à eux tandis que Sansa leur demanda de prendre Lady ce qu'acceptèrent bien évidemment les participants à l'évènement. Les Lannister comprirent immédiatement que Robb protégeait sa sœur d'un mariage dont elle ne voulait pas et malgré le ton peu convenable de Robb, remarqué par tout le monde, Theron se retira. Arya avait une surprise de taille pour Bran qui à 10 ans méritait mieux que son vieux poney pour sortir et elle lui offrit son ancien cheval bien que moins rapide que le cheval de Robb ou le sien était plus grand et mieux conformé pour la course que le petit poney de Bran. Rickon laissé en arrière, bouda jusqu'à ce que Robb propose de le prendre sur son puissant destrier. Le petit prince de sept ans rayonna quand il se trouva devant Robb qui l'autorisa à prendre les rênes tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la ville. Tous les serviteurs regardaient la folle équipée qui se préparait. Rejoints par leurs cinq loups, les enfants royaux prirent la poudre d'escampette au travers des petites rues de la capitale. La route ouverte par les cinq loups, les trois chevaux suivaient vaillamment, ne craignant plus ses bêtes depuis longtemps. Passant par la porte Sud, voulant se rapprocher de la mer, ils lancèrent leurs chevaux dès qu'ils attinrent la route royale. Le cheval d'Arya ouvrait la voie, naturellement plus rapide que le lourd destrier de Robb. Bran suivait courageusement, entouré de Summer et Shaggydog. Mais il n'arriva à rejoindre ses aînés qu'à cause de leur arrêt intempestif. Arya avait vu au loin les bannières des Martell se profiler et ne voulait pas rencontrer le prince de Dorne sans être en position de force. Elle préféra demander à Robb et Bran s'ils étaient intéressés par une baignade dans la mer. Au milieu de la journée, l'eau était chaude et le soleil tapait fort. Cela permettrait aux chevaux de se reposer. Robb comprit sa sœur et ils coupèrent à travers les dunes pour atteindre la plage de sable fin qui donnait sur la Narrow Sea. Les enfants royaux descendirent de leurs montures et les dessellèrent. Enfin, tous habillés, ils se jetèrent dans les flots salés avec leurs loups. Les quatre enfants avaient juste enlevés leurs bottes et leurs vestes avant de sauter dans la mer et s'amusèrent tant et si bien qu'ils ne remarquaient pas qu'ils étaient observés par la famille royale de Dorne. Oberyn avait été prévenu par un corbeau de l'arrivée de son frère et les avait rejoints à cheval après le départ des Stark et avait vu les enfants se diriger vers la mer comme les éclaireurs de Dorne. Les enfants de Doran supplièrent leur père de les rejoindre et leur père les autorisa. Mais la descente des enfants fut vite découragée par la sortie des loups Stark de l'eau en position défensive. Immédiatement les aînés Stark se précipitèrent hors de l'eau pour rappeler leurs animaux mais ceux-ci, influencés par leur colère, attaquèrent. Les enfants Stark prirent automatiquement le contrôle de leurs animaux et les redirigèrent vers eux. Immédiatement, Arya et Robb se réveillèrent et ceinturèrent leurs loups dans le sable qui se soumirent immédiatement Mais si Summer se soumit, Shaggydog, plus belliqueux retenta de s'attaquer aux intrus jusqu'à ce qu'Arya se relève et tire une flèche dans la patte arrière du loup. Il s'effondra et Rickon cria contre Arya. La jeune princesse se rapprocha du loup pour lui retirer la flèche qui ne l'avait atteint que superficiellement. La princesse tenta de calmer le loup qui était encore sous le coup de la mutation de Rickon, tandis que Robb en tant qu'héritier se rendit à la rencontre des Martell qui avaient regardé la scène, interdits. Faisant fi de toutes les convenances, les autres Stark retournèrent à leur baignade avec les loups qu'ils obligèrent à les suivre. Oberyn était captivé par Arya, la chemise immaculée qui collait à son corps sculptural, sa chevelure d'ébène qui lui coulait dans le dos. Mais elle tentait d'apprendre à son petit frère Rickon à nager et elle disparut dans les flots quand Rickon la coula avec l'aide de Bran. Il la contemplait ressortir de l'eau, jetant sa tête en arrière et cherchant de l'air. Robb hurlait de rire de voir la tête d'Arya. Il atteignit les Dorniens avec son loup à ses côtés, Doran et ses enfants s'inclinèrent devant le prince de Westeros, puis Robb fit de même.

-Nous sommes désolés que nos loups aient tenté de vous attaquer, ils sont très protecteurs envers nous et à part Oberyn qu'ils connaissent un peu, vous êtes pour l'instant des étrangers pour eux. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à King's Landing, lord Doran. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que vous apprécierez votre séjour parmi nous. Mes frères et Arya sont apparemment trop pris par leurs jeux mais ils vous saluent aussi. Si vos enfants veulent se joindre à nous pour se rafraîchir, je m'assurerais qu'ils ne subissent pas d'attaque de nos loups.

Doran, s'avança et fit signe à ses deux fils et à sa fille de le rejoindre. Il prit la parole dès que Robb se tut :

-Mes enfants sont ravis d'accepter votre invitation. Nous excusons volontiers l'incident puisque ces animaux sont apparemment vos protecteurs et il est tout naturel qu'ils vous défendent. Le voyage a été excellent et je suis ravi de retrouver King's Landing. Quentyn, Trystane et Ariane se feront un plaisir d'aller se baigner. Oberyn et moi allons nous rendre à Red Keep, nous vous attendrons là-bas.

Les trois enfants du prince de Doran, descendirent de cheval et menant leurs montures près des chevaux des Stark, sautèrent dans l'eau salée avec délice. Les trois plus jeunes Stark restaient méfiants envers ces étrangers mais quand Ariane se fit couler par Trystane, Arya vint à sa rescousse par solidarité féminine et l'après-midi se déroula dans les rires et les jeux. Tellement absorbés par leurs jeux, les jeunes royaux ne virent pas passer l'heure du déjeuner et rentrèrent quand le soleil implacable de l'après-midi fut insupportable. Les garçons se rhabillèrent tandis que les filles tentaient de se faire sécher au soleil. Les princes et les princesses avaient finalement sympathisé et rentrèrent à la ville trempés comme des soupes mais des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Doran était déjà installé dans la citadelle de Maegor et ses enfants le rejoignirent pour se changer tandis que les Stark lavaient leurs loups à grande eau dans la cour des communs. Le sel avait collé leurs poils et le bain était indispensable avant qu'ils ne mettent un pied dans le château. Les Stark se ruèrent dans leurs appartements pour se changer avant le dîner. Le nombre d'invités augmentant sérieusement, ils se devraient désormais d'adopter une tenue irréprochable. Les plus jeunes, Bran et Rickon mangeraient avec les adultes mais se coucheraient plus tôt pour laisser les grands s'amuser plus longtemps. Quand la cloche du dîner retentit, les cinq enfants Stark étaient prêts à rejoindre leurs parents et les invités du roi dans le Grand Hall. Sansa était sublime dans une robe bleue nuit, très près du corps. L'ainée des Stark était magnifique, très Tully avec de longs cheveux Auburn et des yeux bleus. Robb, habillé de pied en cap portait une chemise blanche sous une veste grise ornée de fourrure. Les petits princes étaient également habillés ainsi, Bran portant du vert et Rickon du brun. Arya, quant à elle avait revendiqué son esprit de rébellion portait une robe scandaleusement sexy, très inspirée par les robes d'Essos. Elle avait demandé conseil à la femme de son maître d'armes : Melaria Forel qui lui avait montré ses anciennes robes de jeune fille qu'elle avait gardé lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés à King's Landing. Bleue azure, composée de voile de satin le plus fin que les couturières du château avait trouvé, elle n'était retenue que par une bande de tissu dans son cou. Très ouverte sur le devant, elle était pourtant très décente dans la façon qu'Arya avait de la porter. Robb complimenta sa jeune sœur qui sourit largement. Elle montrerait à tout le monde quelle femme elle était, faisant baver Theron et Oberyn. Arrivés au même moment que les derniers arrivés au château, Arya se présenta officiellement au prince de Dorne qui eut peine à reconnaître la jeune fille qui jouait avec ses frères dans l'eau quelques heures auparavant. Doran avait parlé à son jeune frère qui lui avait raconté ses déboires avec la jeune Stark et appréciait manifestement le goût d'Oberyn pour Arya. Ses fils, Trystane et Quentyn n'eurent pas le temps d'approcher Arya que leur sœur leur piqua sous le nez pour s'installer à un bout de la table. Les fils de Benjen se joignirent à eux et les plus jeunes animèrent leur table tout au long du repas. Cat et les Lannister avaient ouvert de grands yeux quand ils virent la robe d'Arya mais eurent l'heureuse idée de ne faire aucune remarque. Les adultes, s'ils ne firent pas autant de bruit que leurs enfants passèrent un moment agréable, les tensions s'amenuisant quelque peu entre les deux maisons rivales. En effet, Jaime averti par le roi, avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas chercher à provoquer les Martell, finalement moins belliqueux dans l'affaire. Tywin quant à lui, n'avait plus la force d'entretenir de querelles avec quiconque, se préoccupant de sa propre santé. Quand vint le dessert, les plus jeunes enfants étaient déjà, sous la surveillance de leurs septons, partis se coucher, ne restaient que les aînés à table. Eclata alors une vive querelle entre Robb et Theron. Les deux princes se levèrent, tirant leurs épées sous l'œil stupéfait de leurs parents et le regard blessé d'Arya, de sa sœur et d'Ariane. Robb empoigna Theron au collet avant de le jeter à terre et de lui hurler de reprendre son épée. Immédiatement, les parents des concernés se levèrent et ordonnèrent à leurs fils de se calmer mais Robb, enragé ne décolérait pas et voulut attaquer Theron qui était tout aussi déterminé que lui. Arya se jeta devant Robb pour l'inciter à baisser son épée. Le jeune prince ne voulant pas blesser sa petite sœur, rangea son arme sans attaquer. Il fit volteface sans dire un mot et Arya avant de quitter la salle lança un coup de poing formidable à Theron et lui cassa le nez. Suffoqué par l'attaque qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, le roi demanda à Sansa et Ariane de s'approcher et de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Peu assurée, Ariane prit la parole :

-Votre majesté, tout ceci est la faute de Theron ! Il a osé insinuer qu'Arya était une … une traînée et qu'il avait honte que sa future femme se promène ainsi en tout impunité. Arya a répliqué avant que personne n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot en disant que Theron était un imbécile rétrograde et que jamais elle ne se marierait avec quelqu'un d'aussi stupide et détestable. Sur ce, Theron a élargi son insulte à toutes les femmes qu'il trouve inutiles, bêtes et détestables et vulgaires de dévoiler autant de leur chair censée n'appartenir qu'à leur mari. C'est alors que Robb n'a pas supporté que ce forban nous insulte et a tiré son épée.

Sansa confirma la version d'Ariane et le roi insista que Jaime et Theron l'accompagnent dans son solar pour tirer l'affaire au clair. Il s'excusa auprès de ses invités et chargea Benjen d'occuper les Martell.


	6. Note de l'auteur ( dsl fausse joie )

Mea Culpa cher auteur, ceci n'est pas un chapitre! C'est un petit récapitulatif des erreurs que j'ai trouvé dans mes chapitres en les relisant:

la reine s'appelle évidemment Catelyn Stark et pas Catherine !

j'ai du donner quelques printemps de plus pour des questions de convenance avec la suite de l'histoire:

Robb a 20 ans, Sansa 19 Arya bientôt 17 ( à l'ouverture du jubilé!) et les petits derniers ont 10 et 7 ans

Voilà tout!

PS: En ce moment, j'ai beaucoup d 'avance donc des chapitres réguliers mais quand mon avance sera publiée, je serais dans une période de rush à la prépa ( oui, je suis une tarée ^^ ) et donc des chapitres plus espacés!

bizzzz Kamoul (GOTATMI est un pseudo pourri!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde! Je publies un autre chapitre alors que je devrais réviser pour ma colle mais Who cares? :) Franchement merci à mes revieweuses de me laisser des petits mots aussi encourageants et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire! (Personellement, je trouve ce chapitre ultra cool ^^) **

**PS: MEGANE, je t'ai pas répondu à ta review parce que t'étais pas identifiée, si t'es sur le site laisses moi un com avec ton pseudo ahah ce sera plus simple! **

**BIZZZZ**

De son côté, Arya avait rejoint Robb qu'elle trouva entrain de martyriser un mannequin de paille avec son épée. Elle lui caressa le dos pour signaler sa présence et le jeune prince stoppa net son mouvement. Elle le remercia d'avoir pris sa défense contre Theron. Son grand frère fulminait de rage contre ce petit crétin qui avait insulté ses sœurs sans raison aucune, par simple méchanceté. Rejoints par Ariane et Sansa, les enfants royaux prirent la direction du salon des enfants pour passer la soirée à oublier ce méchant épisode. Les quatre aînés furent rejoints par leurs cousins, Tommen et Joffrey. Les jeunes héritiers de Winterfell avaient apporté dans leurs vestes une bouteille de l'alcool produit uniquement dans le grand Nord. Ils se passèrent la bouteille toute la soirée et celle-ci finit bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Ils s'effondrèrent tous dans les sofas et dans les coussins avant d'être réveillés par leurs parents respectifs. Ce fut Oberyn qui vint chercher Ariane et Arya sursauta quand sa jeune amie lui fut enlevée. Elle regarda Oberyn d'un air peiné avant que Benjen ne la pousse vers sa chambre. Elle prit la peine de se préparer pour la nuit avant de se glisser sous sa pelisse pour finir la nuit.

Le soleil se levait à peine que déjà Arya se trouvait dans les écuries à seller son cheval pour se rendre à l'entraînement. Elle allait se mettre à cheval, résolue à reprendre ses bonnes habitudes quand Arwin fit irruption dans les écuries. D'abord gênés tous les deux, Arya fit un signe de la rejoindre à cheval ce qu'Arwin fit précipitamment, ne s'encombrant point d'une selle. Rayonnant, le jeune Lannister était ravi de retrouver son comparse de toujours. Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, encore peu fréquenté à cette heure du jour et retrouvèrent leurs habitudes. Ils s'échauffèrent sans leurs armes puis prirent leurs épées pour quelques passes amicales. Arwin et Arya retrouvaient leur complicité d'avant à leur grande joie. Arya n'en voulait pas vraiment à Arwin qui en tant que benjamin n'avait pas son mot à dire et de toutes les manières, Arwin n'hériterait que d'une seigneurie minime par rapport aux futures possessions de Theron. Le jeune Lannister avait compris qu'il n'avait plus rien à espérer de son amie qu'une amitié pure et simple. Il saurait s'en contenter car il ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie. Après deux heures de combat, les deux amis prirent une pause et s'enfonçant un peu dans les bois pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner empaqueté par les soins d'Arya. Déjeunant de fromage de chèvre, de pain frais et de raisin blanc, les deux amis se mirent en quête du petit ruisseau qui serpentait dans les bois pour remplir leurs gourdes. En ressortant, ils virent que des chevaux avaient rejoints leurs montures et virent les Martell au grand complet sur le champ d'entrainement. Même Ariane faisait partie de l'aventure. Intrigués, Arwin et Arya restèrent en arrière pour voir les Dorniens se battre. Les neveux d'Oberyn et son frère portaient la même arme que lui et s'en servaient tout aussi bien même si leurs mouvements manquaient de l'agressivité qui caractérisait si bien Oberyn. Les deux amis étaient totalement fascinés par les mouvements fluides de l'arme si meurtrière qu'ils avaient découvert quand Oberyn s'était arrêté à la capitale, presqu'un mois auparavant. Ils étaient tellement captivés qu'ils en oublièrent leur volonté de rester discret et Doran les vit tentant de rester invisibles. Quand Arwin vit que les Dorniens les avaient remarqués, il poussa Arya hors des buissons. La jeune princesse sourit aux princes et à Ariane, salua Doran et ignora totalement Oberyn qui n'en pouvait plus. La frustration du prince explosa quand Arya repartit vers son cheval. Il lui courut après et la plaqua sur le sol avec violence, à la grande surprise d'Arwin et à l'amusement des Dorniens qui connaissaient le caractère explosif de leur frère et oncle. Arwin allait aider Arya à se débarrasser d'Oberyn quand Ariane le stoppa.

De son côté, Arya se débattait sous l'emprise d'Oberyn qui tentait de la calmer pour enfin lui parler. Le jeune prince ne supportait plus les regards dédaigneux que lui offrait sa bien-aimée depuis quelques jours. Se servant de tout son poids, le prince réussit à immobiliser la louve qu'il avait capturée. Arya se calma quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire de la prison d'acier que constituait le corps d'Oberyn. Mais elle se refusait à regarder l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Convaincu qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas contrainte, Oberyn lui proposa un marché : un duel déciderait de l'issue de leur dialogue. S'il gagnait, elle devrait l'écouter mais si elle réussissait à le mettre à genoux, il la laisserait partir et ne l'importunerait plus. Arya acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Oberyn la releva après l'avoir libérée. La jeune princesse retrouva sa dignité en même temps que son épée. Elle n'avait rien oublié de ses duels avec Oberyn et ne commit pas l'erreur de ne se doter que d'une épée. C'est pourquoi elle demanda à Arwin qui s'était approché de lui prêter la sienne. Les Martell faisaient cercle autour des duellistes cachant leur identité aux rares escrimeurs présents à cette heure matinale. Pour être plus libre, Arya fit tomber sa veste et se tenait face à Oberyn vêtue de sa chemise uniquement. Ils prirent place tous les deux, adoptant une position offensive dès le départ. Les coups que les guerriers portaient avaient chacun un but différent : Arya voulait toucher Oberyn tandis que celui-ci cherchait un moyen de faire tomber Arya pour qu'elle se rende et qu'il n'ait pas à la blesser même accidentellement. La distraction d'Oberyn fut sa perte car Arya le piqua sous le bras ce qui lui fit lâcher sa lance et chuter à terre. Victorieuse, Arya se posta devant lui, l'épée au poing, sa longue chevelure luxuriante flottant au vent. Mais Oberyn n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et d'un coup de pied dans le genou la fit céder et Arya atterrit dans les bras du prince. Rageuse, elle tint tout de même sa parole et rejoignant le tronc d'arbre qui avait servi de table à Arwin et elle. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur le tronc, faisant face à Oberyn. Seuls au monde, Oberyn contempla Arya qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'approcher depuis des jours. Celle-ci faisait tout pour éviter son regard mais Oberyn lui prit le menton et autoritaire la força à le regarder en face.

-Arya, je ne sais pas trop où commencer à vrai dire. J'ai des torts terribles et je regrette que tu ais eu à voir cette scène indigne de toi l'autre jour. J'étais réellement fou de chagrin après que les Lannister aient clamés haut et fort que tu serais bientôt des leurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'étais tellement meurtri quand tu n'as rien fait pour le nier, ni devant les autres, ni au moins pour moi que, j'ai perdu la raison en allant faire chercher ces personnes. Je t'aime, je t'adore Arya et j'espère que tu comprendras que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention véritable de te blesser. M'emporter très facilement est un de mes nombreux défauts et nous en avons fait les frais. Je te supplie de m'excuser !

L'air sincère et désespéré d'Oberyn faillit faire fondre les dernières défenses dernières défenses mais elle se reprit et se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors :

-Tu n'es qu'un serpent buté comme un cochon ! J'allais t'annoncer l'idée de père et mon intention de la refuser immédiatement. Tu es terriblement stupide, Oberyn Martell ! Tu as failli tout gâcher avec ton orgueil de mâle blessé. Imagines si Jaime et Theron avaient réussi leurs machinations, j'aurais pu me retrouver marié à cet imbécile. Qu'aurions nous fait alors, monsieur j'ai tout vu et tout vécu ! Tu as intérêt de te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle parce que la prochaine fois qu'une tuile nous arrivera ainsi, tu viendras me voir ou tu attendras mon explication avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux !

En voyant les yeux brillants de larmes de sa fiancée retrouvée, Oberyn inversa les rôles et la maintenant au sol, l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Ils perdirent leur souffle à s'embrasser comme des forcenés jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit extérieur ne les sépare brusquement. Ce n'était que Doran et ses enfants qui venaient à leur rencontre menant leurs chevaux. Doran sourit à sa future belle-sœur et lui lança ses rênes tandis qu'Ariane passa son cheval à son oncle. Doran prit la parole :

-Il y avait une concentration beaucoup trop importante de Lannister sur le champ d'entraînement et après mûre réflexion, vous voir ressortir des bois débrayés comme vous l'êtes ne serait qu'une provocation inutile envers ces braves gens de l'Ouest.

Riant aux éclats, la jeune princesse monta sur son cheval et guida les Dorniens au travers de la forêt épaisse qu'elle connaissait comme personne. Ils réussirent à rejoindre la route royale du Nord et rentrèrent à Red Keep sans encombre. Avant de descendre, Doran prit la main d'Arya et grave, lui demanda s'il était opportun de formuler leur vœu de mariage au roi dès maintenant. Arya lui demanda d'attendre car elle devait par convenance refuser officiellement la main de Theron avant de s'engager quelque part d'autre. Doran hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et quitta la cour pour se diriger vers la citadelle. Bientôt ne restaient que les deux amoureux retrouvés dans la cour. Ils descendirent de leur monture et les menèrent dans leur stalle avant de se séparer à la faveur d'un baiser volé. Arya rayonnante de joie distribua des sourires à la pelle à toutes les personne qu'elle croisait, sans considération aucune. La cloche du petit-déjeuner avait sonné depuis longtemps et Arya savait qu'elle trouverait son père dans son solar mais voulant le mettre en de bonnes dispositions, se décida à retarder leur entrevue juste avant le dîner. Elle prit le chemin de ses appartements et tomba sur Robb qu'elle mit au courant de l'évolution des évènements. Son grand frère la félicita et l'enjoignit à le rejoindre dans la forge pour qu'il lui montre l'évolution de ses travaux avant ses ablutions matinales. Robb avait en effet montré un grand talent pour la forgeonnerie et plus précisément forger épées, dagues et têtes de flèches. Il travaillait sur de nouveaux projets, des armes anciennes de l'époque Rhoynar dont Arya avait trouvé des schémas dans ses recherches sur Nymeria. L'héritier du trône mena sa sœur à travers les corridors et les couloirs qu'ils parcouraient depuis des années pour arriver à la petite forge du château qui servait à Robb et à un jeune forgeron nommé Gendry, engagé pour les réparations de routine à Red Keep et ses dons en orfèvrerie qui faisaient merveille auprès des dames de la cour. Arya était émerveillée par la capacité que son frère avait de se passionner pendant des heures durant sur deux pouces de métal même précieux mais Robb adorait cela et Arya avait eu bien plus d'une fois recours à ses services pour ses armes et particulièrement les flèches qu'il fabriquait uniquement pour son père, sa petite sœur et lui. Quand Robb dévoila les armes qu'il avait forgés, Arya eut le souffle coupée de la beauté d'une pièce : deux épées plutôt fines mais beaucoup plus semblables à des épées d'hommes que Robb avait soudé à la garde mais qui se désolidarisaient facilement. Arya était sous le charme et Robb lui donna sans regrets. Robb resta dans la forge pour fignoler les détails de la nouvelle arme d'Arya tandis que sa sœur partit se laver en prévision de l'entrevue de sa vie. Elle revêtit une robe couleur du levant, hommage discret à sa future maison. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres, posant juste son diadème doré sur ses cheveux embaumant la rose. Elle prit la direction du solar de son père pour le voir avant le déjeuner. Selmy à sa porte l'avertit qu'il était en entretien avec un représentant de la Banque de Fer. Arya patienta de longues minutes avant que le représentant ne prenne congé de son père. Elle le salua avant de rentrer d'autorité et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Son père releva les yeux de son ouvrage et regarda sa fille, bouche-bée de la trouver si apprêtée alors qu'ils n'attendaient pas de nouveaux visiteurs avant demain. Elle embrassa son père sur les deux joues avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de lui et balança de but en blanc :

-Papa, je ne veux pas me marier avec Theron, il faut que tu le fasses comprendre aux Lannister que je ne me marierais pas avec lui. Je, j'aime ailleurs, père, murmura la jeune princesse gênée.

-J'ai compris qu'une alliance avec les Lannister était fortement compromise depuis l'esclandre que Theron a commis et j'ai déjà fait comprendre à Tywin et à Jaime que je retirais mon offre mais approche mon enfant, qui aimes-tu ? A-t-il l'intention de t'épouser ?

-Père, je veux me marier avec Oberyn Martell ! Le prince Doran attend mon aval pour te proposer que j'épouse Oberyn avant leur retour à Dorne. Je l'aime, papa. Depuis que je l'ai vu, je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Il est parfait et il m'aime aussi, j'en suis sûre. Je t'en supplie de considérer leur offre. Fais fi de tes préjugés, père.

-Arya, chérie, ne t'emballes pas ainsi ! Je te fais confiance quant à tes sentiments. Je t'ai rarement vu faire un plaidoyer si passionné envers quelque chose te touchant. SELMY !

Le garde royal reçut l'ordre express de quérir le prince Doran et son jeune frère. Arya remercia son père en l'embrassant fiévreusement et se remit de ses émotions en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Elle ne tenait pas en place et bouillait intérieurement jusqu'à l'arrivée des Martell. Elle se jeta hors de son fauteuil quand elle se leva et nerveusement se rassit tout de suite après quand son père lui fit les grands yeux.

-Votre majesté, je pense que nous savons tous les deux pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, débuta Doran. Mon jeune frère, Oberyn a exprimé le désir de s'unir à votre plus jeune fille. Je suis pour ma part, tout à fait d'accord quant à leur mariage mais leur restait d'obtenir votre approbation. Je suis tout à fait prêt à accueillir Arya dans notre famille. Si Oberyn n'est pas l'héritier de Dorne, il est l'actuel régent de Lancehélion et prépare ma fille Ariane à son règne. Il possède de larges terres à Dorne près de la Sang-Vert, donc très fertiles. Oberyn est tout à fait capable de subvenir aux besoins d'Arya.

-Cher Doran, cher Oberyn, Je ne m'oppose pas du tout à cette union. Arya m'a tout à fait convaincu. Je suis persuadé qu'Oberyn prendra soin de ma petite fille et j'estime assez Dorne pour lui faire cadeau de ma fille préférée. Vos fiançailles seront annoncés au dîner mes enfants, d'ici là soyez discrets.

Arya sauta dans les bras d'Oberyn qui la fit tournoyer, rayonnants de bonheur, les fiancés mettaient du baume au cœur. Eddard était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix quant à l'union de sa fille avec un Martell car elle serait heureuse et libre dans la principauté de Dorne. Sa petite fille partait loin mais vu l'amour entre les deux jeunes royaux, il n'avait aucun doute quant au bienfondé de sa décision. Oberyn se reprit mais ne lâcha pas Arya qui se tenait tout contre lui, le regardant avec un air tout nouveau que son père ne lui connaissait pas encore. Les deux amoureux prirent congé mais Doran resta à la demande du roi : les discussions pratiques venaient à suivre et ne concernaient pas les nouveaux fiancés.

-Doran, nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur les termes de la dot qu'Arya apportera à Dorne lors de son mariage à Oberyn. J'ai offert 100 000 dragons d'or à Willas pour le mariage avec Sansa et je compte vous offrir la même chose. Arya aura bien sûr un trousseau complet, des bijoux et des chevaux qui viendront avec elle. Je trouve cela plus qu'honnête pour leur mariage et je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité d'offrir plus avec les célébrations du jubilé qui vont nous mettre à genoux financièrement.

-Dans ces cas-là, nous n'accepterons que 50 000 dragons d'or et nous vous offrons le reste comme gage de bonne volonté, mon cher Eddard. Dorne n'est peut-être pas la partie de Westeros la plus aisée mais nous avons bien plus qu'il nous faut pour vivre et les 50 000 dragons serviront à Oberyn et Arya comme ils le souhaiteront pour s'établir à leur retour.

-Merci Doran, allons-nous restaurer maintenant, nos tourtereaux ont dû rejoindre la salle maintenant.

Le roi et le prince de Dorne partirent de concert et leur entrée fut tout aussi remarqué que celle d'Arya et d'Oberyn peu de temps avant. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas la moindre envie de se cacher et s'assirent côte à côte au mécontentement des Lannister qui comprenaient ce que cela voulait dire et à l'étonnement de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore dans le secret. La place d'honneur fut donné à Doran ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de toutes les personnes présentes. Tous les Martell avaient compris que leur oncle et Arya s'étaient officiellement fiancés mais la surprise fut totale pour les autres. Les Stark de tout poil félicitèrent les futurs mariés, Lyanna et Benjen très heureux pour leur nièce félicitèrent également Oberyn. Chez les Lannister, seul Arwin eut le courage de défier les siens pour féliciter Arya et Oberyn. Le plus jeune des Lannister entendait enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre. Le dîner se passa dans la joie et le bonheur des amoureux illumina le château jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Quand l'heure vint pour chacun de rejoindre les appartements, Oberyn et Arya furent séparés par Lyanna et Doran qui se chargèrent de mener les fiancés à leurs chambres. Entourée par Sansa et Ariane, la jeune princesse quitta Oberyn à regret mais rejoint sa chambre avec sa nouvelle amie et sa grande sœur qui voulaient tout savoir sur leur histoire dont elle ne connaissait que des bribes. Arya s'installa sur son lit, et commença à conter son histoire. Sansa avoue qu'elle rêvait que Willas soit aussi parfait qu'Oberyn avec elle tandis qu'Ariane, héritière de Dorne ne devait qu'espérer un mari qui la laisserait régir son pays comme elle l'entendait. Les jeunes filles décidèrent de dormir dans le lit d'Arya pour cette nuit et se glissèrent sous les pelisses pour s'endormir jusqu'au matin.


	8. Chapter 8

Arya s'installa sur son lit, et commença à conter son histoire. Sansa avoue qu'elle rêvait que Willas soit aussi parfait qu'Oberyn avec elle tandis qu'Ariane, héritière de Dorne ne devait qu'espérer un mari qui la laisserait régir son pays comme elle l'entendait. Les jeunes filles décidèrent de dormir dans le lit d'Arya pour cette nuit et se glissèrent sous les pelisses pour s'endormir jusqu'au matin.

A l'aube, Ariane et Arya quittèrent le lit pour s'habiller pour l'entraînement. Les deux jeunes filles dévalèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent aux écuries où leurs montures étaient prêtes, grâce aux soins des palefreniers. Arya avait fait un crochet par la forge, comptant récupérer sa nouvelle arme. Robb l'avait terminé et elle l'emporta dans son enveloppe de peau pour ne pas l'abimer. Elle accrocha le balluchon à la selle de Dracarys et sifflant les loups, Ariane et elle prirent la direction du champ d'entraînement. Les deux princesses arrivèrent très vite à destination. Ariane montant une jument dornienne, toute aussi rapide que Dracarys. Arya sauta de cheval et décrocha son baluchon qu'elle posa à terre. Sous le regard intrigué d'Ariane, elle sortit ses nouvelles épées qu'elle assembla en une étincelle. Elle s'habitua au poids de son arme et la fit tournoyer un peu se servant d'un mannequin pour s'entraîner à viser avec cette nouvelle épée. Ariane était très intriguée et se confronta à Arya. Elle décrocha sa lance et se mit en position face à sa future tante. Le combat entre les deux princesses était dévastateur, toutes deux surentraînées. Les deux jeunes filles occupaient la place, se servant de tout le champ d'entraînement. Ariane savait se servir de tout son corps quand elle usait de sa lance et mettait Arya en danger mais la princesse Stark arrivait à contrer les attaques dévastatrices de la jeune Martell. Finalement, ce fut tout de même Ariane qui eut le dessus quand Oberyn arriva sur le terrain accompagné de son frère et du roi Eddard qui menait comme souvent, ses trois fils à l'entraînement. La jeune Martell ne put contenir un cri de joie quand Arya roula dans la poussière, riant aux éclats. Elle se releva profitant de l'aide d'Ariane et s'épousseta avant de se diriger vers les nouveaux arrivés. Ariane et elle saluèrent tout le monde avant qu'Arya ne saute dans les bras d'Oberyn. Leur comportement fut vite excusé et l'entraînement reprit. Arya montra à Robb les prouesses de son cadeau et son grand frère voulut les voir en action. Au délice des chevaliers présents, le roi se proposa en action. Ned brandit Ice, sa longue épée, héritage Stark depuis des millénaires qui reviendrait à Robb quand il monterait sur le trône. Arya craignait toujours la force des coups de son père mais restait confiante. Elle connaissait toutes les tactiques de son père pour l'avoir regardé se battre avec son frère ou Jaime des centaines de fois. De son côté, Ned devrait assurer la nouvelle configuration des compétences d'Arya avec cette arme si étrange. La jeune fille se posta face à son père et salua avant d'attaquer la première, surprenant son père par sa rapidité. Il la contra assez facilement mais la double lame d'Arya l'obligeait à beaucoup plus se dépenser puisqu'il devait contrer les coups qu'elle portait sur les jambes et le torse. Son père était dépassé quand Arya eut la bêtise de baisser sa garde et qu'il s'engouffra dedans brisant net la soudure entre les deux lames laissant Arya une épée dans chaque main. Libérée, Arya fit tournoyer ses deux épées, et réussit à coincer Ice dans leur garde ouvragée et la fit sauter des mains de son père quand elle lui balança un coup de pied dans la poitrine, le projetant à terre violemment. La tête entre les deux épées de sa fille, le roi se rendit, fier comme un lion de sa progéniture. Arya se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever tandis que Bran et Rickon lui rapportèrent l'épée jetée à terre par Arya. Le roi félicita Arya qui fut congratulée par tous ses amis présents. Le soleil pointant au sud, l'heure de rentrer sonna pour tout le monde. Arya rengaina ses épées, les ayant totalement adoptées. Elle et Oberyn trainèrent pour rentrer avec un regard indulgent du roi. Chevauchant botte à botte, les deux fiancés profitaient que leurs familles soient bien plus loin pour prendre quelques libertés, Oberyn avait emprisonné la main d'Arya dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec ferveur :

-Est-ce-que tu peux y croire franchement ? On va finir par se marier, Arya ! Fini les problèmes, tu vas devenir ma femme pour de vrai ! Dans quelques semaines, tu vas découvrir Dorne, tu seras une Martell, mon épouse.

Touchée par les paroles de son futur époux, Arya poussa son cheval pour le coller le plus possible à l'étalon de son futur mari et l'embrassa. La liberté que les fiancés prenaient ne choquait pas les Martell naturellement plus portés sur la chose mais les nobles de King's Landing furent choqués quand ils virent Oberyn enlever Arya de son cheval et la porter dans ses bras jusqu'aux jardins. Le jeune couple ne se cachait plus et se rapprochant de la citadelle de Maegor, ils savaient qu'ils étaient protégés des regards par les soldats de Dorne. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre en fleur et profitèrent de la vie qui s'offrait à eux. Arya somnolait, la tête sur le torse d'Oberyn tandis que celui-ci fredonnait une chanson qui lui était inconnue. La jeune fille appréciait cet aparté dont ils profitaient loin de la cour, de ses intrigues pour n'être que tous les deux. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ici, dérangés par la cloche annonçant le déjeuner. Ils se levèrent à regret et se rajustèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans les premiers au déjeuner et s'assirent à l'invitation du roi, à sa droite. Le jeune couple avait la place d'honneur pour montrer aux nouveaux venus, les Greyjoy, quel jeu d'alliances se jouait à la cour. Les belliqueux Fer-Nés avaient souvent tendance à oublier l'allégeance qu'ils devaient au roi et le fait que Dorne et sa puissante flotte de navires de guerre soit du côté de la Couronne suffirait selon le roi à les soumettre. Le vieux Walder Frey et ses deux enfants, Asha et Theon faisaient grise mine face à l'animation amenée par les invités du Sud et la famille royale. Néanmoins, le mouvement de Robb vers la sublime Asha dégela l'ambiance et permit au déjeuner de finir sur une note plus enjouée. Robb était subjugué par la beauté de l'aînée du lord des Iles de Fer. Forte, grande et élancée, ses yeux bleus marine et sa chevelure brune se déroulant jusqu'aux reins, Asha était une jeune fille sublime. Ariane la première remarqua les regards que lançaient Robb en direction de la nouvelle venue et d'un coup de coude, avertit Arya qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Arya était vraiment étonnée que son frère ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qu'il jugeait digne d'intérêt. Elle en discuta à voix basse avec sa nouvelle amie et se jura de mettre Lyanna et Benjen au courant. Il était risqué de mettre au courant l'un de ses parents au risque qu'ils questionnent leur héritier. Lyanna, malgré le fait qu'elle soit leur tante saurait garder le secret, tant que les soupçons ne seraient pas prouvés. Benjen était très souvent en relations avec les Frey du fait de leur proximité géographique et saurait sûrement si la fille unique de Lord Walder était engagée quelque part. Oberyn remarqua le bavardage d'Arya avec sa nièce et voulut en connaître le contenu mais Arya ne glissa pas un mot à son fiancé, trop proche du roi au repas. Les personnes présentes à chaque repas dépassaient largement la tablée habituelle du roi, Plusieurs tables avaient été installées dans le reste de la salle pour permettre à tous les invités de se restaurer. Les nobles courtisans ainsi que les enfants les plus jeunes avaient donc été relégués à des tables en contrebas de l'estrade royale. Bran et Rickon faisaient des signes frénétiques à leurs aînés dès que leur regard traînait par là accompagnés par Quentyn et Trystane, les quatre princes semblant avoir bien sympathisé.

Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin quand un garde fit irruption dans le grand Hall. Il se pressa vers le roi et lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. L'air inquiet du roi alerta particulièrement sa famille mais intrigua encore plus ses invités quand il appela Robb et Arya. Le prince et la princesse se pressèrent vers leur père et quittèrent la salle avec lui sans un mot. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi le roi avait appelé ses enfants à la rescousse. Jaime était horriblement vexé que le roi l'ait mis sur la touche en tant que Main mais se raisonna par la suite en concluant que ce ne devait être qu'un problème familial.

Eddard, Robb et Arya avaient rejoint le Solar du roi où ils retrouvèrent à la grande surprise de Robb et d'Arya, le jeune forgeron du château, Gendry Waters.

-Arya, Robb, vous êtes ici parce que Gendry est venu trouver Barristan pour lui dire que des Braavosi avaient récemment envahi les tavernes de Flea Bottom. Malgré les apparences, je traque toujours les responsables de la tentative d'assassinat sur Jaime. Je sais que pour l'instant, aucun de vous deux n'est en bons termes avec lui en ce moment, mais il a toujours été un bon serviteur de la couronne ainsi qu'un ami fidèle et Arya, malgré ses maladresses, un très bon parrain. Vous parlez tous les deux Braavosi, ce qui est une qualité rare à la cour aujourd'hui et j'ai confiance en vous, ce qui est encore plus rare, dans cette cour pleine de requins. Gendry, tu dois mener le prince Robb dans les tavernes où tu as vu ces Braavosi. Tu dois recueillir autant d'informations que tu peux, mais incognito. Personne ne peut risquer que l'héritier des Sept Couronnes soit pris écumant les tavernes de Flea Bottom. Quant à toi, Arya, je te réserve la partie la moins plaisante de la mission. Tu connais les ports de la côte de la Narrow Sea mieux que personne, tu les visite depuis des années avec Jaime. Je veux que tu partes le plus rapidement possible à cheval vers ses ports et que tu tentes de trouver si des bateaux Braavosi ont accosté et combien de passagers en sont descendus. Tu dois te servir de tes capacités en Braavosi sans les montrer Arya car une personne assez lettrée pour connaître cette langue sur Westeros sera forcément assimilée à une personne noble donc proche du pouvoir et de son argent et je n'ai pas envie que la banque de Fer m'envoie une demande de rançon par leur prochain émissaire. M'avez-vous compris ?

-Père, je veux échanger, vous ne pouvez pas penser à envoyer Arya seule sur les routes, sans protection aucune ! Elle n'est pas infaillible ! Elle peut très bien effectuer ma mission pendant que je parcoure le littoral. Je peux relier Dragonstone en quatre jours et repartir vers Storm's End pour y arriver 7 jours plus tard.

-Père ne t'envoie pas sur les routes parce que tu es l'héritier, Robb. Il a besoin de nous deux pour cette mission mais il ne peut pas perdre l'héritier du trône alors que Bran est si jeune. Je ne suis que la fille cadette et j'ai moins d'importance. Sans compter que Dracarys est beaucoup plus rapide que ton cheval et que père attend mon retour avant le début du jubilé dans 9 jours.

La clairvoyance d'Arya stupéfia son père et le chagrina. Il n'avait jamais voulu que cette vérité éclate au visage de sa plus jeune fille qu'il adorait. Ce n'était qu'une des causes de son envoi sur les routes mais une des principales néanmoins. Sans attendre, sa fille prit congé sans oublier de prendre la bourse rebondie que lui tendit son père et repartit dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires pour son voyage. Elle voulait croiser le moins de monde possible pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explications. Elle prit le temps de se vêtir en conséquence, ressortant de vieux habits de Robb et un vieux plastron sans le blason des Stark pour un minimum de protection et un maximum de discrétion. Elle enfila sa vielle chemise, un pull en laine et une veste en peau. Elle mit un collant en dessous de ses culottes en cuir. Elle glissa une dague dans l'étui sur ses reins et un à chaque cheville tandis que sa double épée resterait ici, trop voyante pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. De solides bottes d'équitation aux pieds et une cape sur les épaules, Arya était parée à partir. Par un heureux hasard, elle n'avait croisé personne, peut – être étaient-ils encore retenus au repas. Amère, la jeune fille prit la direction des écuries et enfourna son cheval qu'elle avait demandé à un palefrenier avant de se changer. Elle vérifia que ses gourdes étaient bien remplies d'eau fraîche et allait partir quand Robb se mit devant elle. Il avait Grey Wind avec lui et l'imposa à sa jeune sœur.

-Je suis fort mécontent de ce qu'il se passe Arya mais je serais beaucoup plus rassurée si Grey Wind et Nymeria sont à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pour sauver cet ingrat qui ne t'a même pas protégé de sa propre famille ! Promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas dans ses risques inconsidérés. Père en demande beaucoup cette fois-ci et j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte…

La jeune princesse, voyant son frère apeuré de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, se baissa et du haut de son cheval lui embrassa le front. Quand elle entendit des pas précipités dévaler le perron royal, elle se retourna pour voir Oberyn une dernière fois qui courait vers elle, l'air désespéré. Sans un mot, elle tourna bride et s'enfuit sous les suppliques de son fiancé. N'ayant cure des passants dans la capitale, elle lança Dracarys à fond dès qu'elle eut descendu la colline d'Aegon. Elle prit la direction du Sud pour se diriger le plus vite possible vers la côte et commencer son enquête. Elle n'arriverait que le lendemain sur la côté si le temps restait avec elle. Elle n'aurait que 3 jours pour atteindre Dragon's Stone et une semaine pour repartir vers Storm's End. Elle tuerait Dracarys à la tâche s'il le fallait mais ne faillirait pas son père.

A Red Keep, la tension était montée d'un cran quand Oberyn avait vu sa fiancée disparaître sans explication devant ses yeux. Il demanda d'abord des comptes à son frère qui devait forcément savoir où son père l'avait envoyé mais loyal comme pas deux, le jeune prince n'avait rien laissé filtrer. Rouge de colère, Oberyn gravit les escaliers menant au solar royal en courant presque pour interrompre une réunion du Conseil Royal. Il fit irruption dans le solar, ne trouvant pas ses mots de rage. Le roi fit évacuer la salle et demanda à son futur gendre de prendre un siège avant qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme écouta son roi à grand peine mais prit un siège comme demandé. Le roi paraissait fatigué, comme si ce qu'il venait d'accomplir était un effort immense alors qu'il n'avait pas fait trois mètres.

-J'ai envoyé Arya dans sa dernière mission. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus mais depuis qu'elle a 15 ans, elle effectue quelques travaux délicats pour la Couronne, et celui dans lequel je l'ai envoyé est du même ordre donc strictement confidentiel jusqu'au retour de ma fille. Arya sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle a un devoir envers la Couronne qu'elle accomplit quand il lui est demandé. Personne ne vous dira sa destination et tenter de la trouver serait la condamner. Faites-vous une raison, Oberyn. Arya n'est pas encore votre femme et j'ose espérer qu'elle conservera le droit d'être liberté quand elle deviendra une Martell. Elle reviendra avant le début du jubilé et sera à votre bras plutôt que vous ne saurez le dire.

Le jeune prince fulminait mais ne put faire autrement que de s'incliner et de prendre congé. Sur le chemin, il croisa Benjen à qui il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit le chemin de la citadelle et y retrouva son frère et ses neveux. Ne voulant parler de rien devant les garçons qui risquaient de répéter ses paroles par inadvertance, il ne dit rien avant que leurs précepteurs ne les aient emmenés. Ariane lui tendit un verre de vin qu'il descendit en un trait. Puis il raconta ce que le roi lui avait dit, les Martell se torturèrent la tête pour savoir ce que leur cachait Arya.

Oberyn, comme Doran et Ariane ne purent trouver un seul indice sur la raison de l'absence d'Arya pendant toute la durée de son absence. La seule chose qu'Oberyn avait remarquée était les fréquentes excursions de Robb dans les quartiers les plus malfamés de la capitale. Le jeune prince emmenait son ami le forgeron dans ses tournées mais Oberyn ne pouvait approcher de ces tavernes sans se faire remarquer et il abandonna cette piste très vite. De leur côté, les Stark n'avaient pu obtenir une seule réponse du roi tout comme les Lannister. Jaime sur l'insistance de son plus jeune fils demanda audience auprès du roi mais se trouva face à un mur quand Arya fut mise sur le plateau. Frustré, le jeune homme haussa le ton, aussitôt réprimandé par son père et excusé par le roi.

-En vérité, je suis plus inquiet au fil des jours, Arya n'a envoyé aucune nouvelle depuis qu'elle est partie. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Le jubilé commence demain et elle m'avait juré qu'elle serait revenue pour son ouverture. S'il n'y a aucun signe d'elle dans les prochaines heures, je suis disposé à envoyer des gardes à sa recherche.

-Dis-nous où elle est partie, j'ai des dizaines de gardes qui ne font que flâner aux corneilles toute la journée ! Ils partiront à sa recherche ! Par tous les dieux, Ned ! Tu es prêt à risquer la vie d'Arya pour quoi ? Je te supplie de me dire où elle est partie !

-Je dois attendre encore un peu, il se pourrait qu'elle soit simplement en retard, si ce soir, elle n'est pas rentrée, j'enverrais le Guet et tes gardes aux alentours pour vérifier s'il y a une trace d'elle. Robb a réussi et elle n'échoue jamais dans les tâches que je lui confie.

Jaime, excédé sortit du solar avant de faire un geste répréhensible. Il poussa son fils dehors tout aussi brûlant de retrouver la princesse. La matinée s'acheva sans qu'aucun signe ne soit intercepté par les gardes du Guet. Le déjeuner fut annoncé et à contrecœur, Arwin allait quitter son poste d'observation quand il aperçut un loup au loin. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avertir quelqu'un que déjà il vit Robb dévaler les escaliers de la porte nord qu'il guettait lui aussi et franchir la porte dorée d'un bond, « empruntant » la monture d'un manteau d'Or. Il galopa aussi vite que possible vers le loup qui s'était beaucoup ralenti. Robb sauta de cheval quand le loup s'effondra à ses pieds. C'était Grey Wind et apparemment blessé puisqu'il ne s'appuyait pas sur sa patte avant. Le loup souffrait le martyr mais Robb tenta d'abord d'entrer dans la tête de l'animal qui bloqua l'entrée. Robb dut bander les yeux du cheval pour qu'il accepte le loup géant sur son dos. Il repartit le plus vite possible vers la capitale quand il tomba sur des gardes Lannister avec Jaime à leur tête.

-Robb, c'est le loup de qui ? Il était parti avec Arya ? Pourquoi il-elle revenue seul !?

-Me prendrais-tu pour un devin désormais ! Je sais que je ne serais jamais un bon roi selon toi mais le métier de voyant semble trouver un attrait particulier à tes yeux !

-Attention, ne confonds pas tout ! Je suis là pour sauver Arya un point c'est tout. Ramènes Grey Wind au palais que Raemord la soigne et mes gardes vont se séparer pour vous couvrir.

Mais pendant que les deux lords chevauchaient côté à côté, la trompe de Baelor salua une de ses plus anciennes familles de Westeros, les derniers arrivés: Les Tyrell au grand complet qui arrivaient par la porte sud. Laissant Robb ramener son loup au maester, Jaime parcourut la distance qui le séparait des lords de Highgarden. Il salua avec déférence Mace Tyrell, Willas, son héritier ainsi que la reine des Epines dans son carrosse, accompagnée de la jeune Margeary puis le lord Main ouvrit le cortège jusqu'à Red Keep. Les habitants de Red Keep saluèrent la famille de Highgarden qui arrivait comme s'ils étaient en terrain conquis. Le chevalier des fleurs descendit de son destrier blanc pour aider sa sœur Margeary à descendre du carrosse, suivait sa grand-mère et enfin le fiancé de Sansa. Le jeune lord était très beau, fin de visage comme tous les Tyrell et une grâce infinie transparaissait dans ses sourires. Dans un parfait ensemble, les Tyrell s'inclinèrent devant le roi avant que Loras Tyrell ne prenne la parole. Il fit avancer une prisonnière, apparemment à demi-morte et la jeta aux pieds du roi. C'était une jeune fille brune, le visage tuméfié par les coups, à moitié dénudée dans ses haillons. Les ladys de la cour détournèrent le regard de l'atrocité qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux tandis que le roi s 'approcha de la prisonnière.

-Qu'a fait cette jeune fille pour mériter un traitement si sauvage ? Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez la main si lourde sur vos prisonniers surtout quand il s'agit de mes sujets !

-Cette sauvage est une meurtrière doublée d'une voleuse. Nous l'avons trouvé dans un des bois longeant Storm's End, enterrant un corps. Elle avait à ses côtés un cheval bien au-dessus de ces moyens et portaient ces deux dagues, Elle a refusé de se rendre et c'est pourquoi elle a été battue par nos gardes pour la maîtriser. Elle a gravement blessé quatre de nos gardes avant que je ne réussisse à la maîtriser avec l'aide de mon frère.

Un terrible pressentiment commença à ronger le roi quand il demanda à voir les armes et le cheval qu'ils avaient sûrement menés jusqu'ici. Quand il vit s'avancer Dracarys, il se rua sur la jeune fille qu'il avait reconnu comme Arya dans un cri, tout comme Oberyn et la moitié de la famille royale. Les Tyrell n'avaient rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé quand leur prisonnière fut détachée par le roi et emportée dans ses bras. Tous les invités avaient compris que la princesse Arya avait été retrouvée. Quand Oberyn et Jaime se jetèrent sur Loras, Doran et Robb peinèrent à les retenir, tentés qu'ils étaient de s'en prendre au Tyrell aussi.

-J'espère que vous allez souffrir pour ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez probablement condamné la princesse Arya Stark, future princesse de Dorne, éructèrent les deux lords avant que Doran et Robb ne réussissent à les mener autre part.

C'est un chapitre un peu terrible quand même, sachez que j'en suis désolée et merci à tous ceux qui lisent, reviewent etc ...


	9. Chapter 9

_Un terrible pressentiment commença à ronger le roi quand il demanda à voir les armes et le cheval qu'ils avaient sûrement menés jusqu'ici. Quand il vit s'avancer Dracarys, il se rua sur la jeune fille qu'il avait reconnu comme Arya dans un cri, tout comme Oberyn et la moitié de la famille royale. Les Tyrell n'avaient rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé quand leur prisonnière fut détachée par le roi et emportée dans ses bras. Tous les invités avaient compris que la princesse Arya avait été retrouvée. Quand Oberyn et Jaime se jetèrent sur Loras, Doran et Robb peinèrent à les retenir, tentés qu'ils étaient de s'en prendre au Tyrell aussi. _

_-J'espère que __vous allez souffrir pour ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez probablement condamné la princesse Arya Stark, future princesse de Dorne, éructèrent les deux lords avant que Doran et Robb ne réussissent à les mener autre part._

C'était le chaos dans la cour royale. Méprisante, Ariane arracha les rênes de Dracarys des mains du chevalier Tyrell et le mena dans les écuries où il trouva sa place. Cat, Sansa et les deux petits princes furent reconduits dans leurs appartements. Cat refusa de se reposer et courut vers la chambre de sa cadette. Finalement, ce fut Arwin et Robb qui menèrent les Tyrell à l'aile est du château. Une ambiance de gêne terrible régnait dans Red Keep. Quand la suite des Tyrell eut pris ses quartiers, immédiatement les deux jeunes hommes se ruèrent vers la chambre d'Arya où le Maester Raemord officiait déjà. Seuls le roi et la reine avaient été autorisés à rester aux côtés de leur fille ce qui fait que le salon était plutôt bondé avec tous les Stark, les Lannister et tous les Martell qui avaient pris place ici. Robb rejoint son oncle et demanda des nouvelles. Benjen ne put lui dire que ce qu'il avait entendu et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes apparemment. La benjamine des Stark avaient reçu des coups assez violents sur tout le corps ainsi qu'une plaie très profonde dans le dos qui s'était infectée mais sa main gauche qu'on avait trouvée en mille morceaux inquiétait car on ne savait pas si elle recouvrirait l'usage de celle-ci tellement elle était abimée. Raemord craignait que plusieurs côtes aient été touchées également. Finalement, même si son visage était le plus impressionnant, c'était sans doute le moins grave. Quand ils entendirent les hurlements d'Arya, ils se tendirent tous et les petits princes fondirent en larmes dans les bras de leur tante et de leur sœur. Deux heures plus tard, le Maester sortit de la chambre de la princesse, le visage tiré par l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Il prit la parole pour assurer tout le monde que la princesse s'en sortirait :

-La princesse souffre de ses blessures, sa main est dans un état pitoyable et cela l'a beaucoup affaiblie. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et d'un calme absolu ces deux prochains jours. Elle dort pour l'instant. Elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûre mais il faudra du temps pour qu'elle guérisse.

Le roi sortit et demanda à Robb de le suivre. Son héritier le suivit dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur avec hésitation. Sa mère n'était plus là et ils étaient tous les deux seuls avec leur princesse.

-Elle n'arrête pas de barboter des mots qui sont sûrement en Braavosi, j'en ai retranscrit plusieurs mais j'ai besoin vitalement des informations qu'elle donne. Reste à ses côtés toute la journée et la nuit s'il le faut, tu ne prendras congé que quand elle aura arrêté de barboter ce charabia et tu viendras m'en rendre compte personnellement.

Robb hocha la tête et prit place à côté de sa sœur. Il avait le cœur révulsé de voir l'état d'Arya mais se reprit quand elle prononça les premiers mots en Braavosi. Il les transcrit et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil, il allait de surprises en surprises. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle retomba dans un délire sans queue ni tête et le Maester rassura le prince en lui disant que la fièvre devrait baisser dans peu de temps si l'infection se résorbait. Robb quitta la chambre de sa sœur, se rendant dans le solar de son père. Il arriva à temps pour voir son père mettre à terre le lord d'Highgarden. Barristan gisait groggy dans un coin du solar, apparemment pour avoir tenté de séparer les deux hommes. Quand Robb se jeta sur son père, celui-ci parut se reprendre et sans un regard pour Mace Tyrell, il quitta la pièce prenant son fils par le bras, il le traîna jusque dans les jardins.

-Père, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ! Le jour du jubilé de votre règne, attaquer l'un des seigneurs qui vous a mis sur ce trône ? Voulez-vous déclencher une nouvelle guerre civile ?

-Ce malotru a osé venir devant moi me demander réparation pour les gardes qu'Arya avait blessés, deux sont morts ce soir de leurs blessures ! Après avoir battu ma fille à mort, il ose venir me demander réparation. Olenna a raison quand elle dit que son fils est un âne bâté ! J'espère que son aîné a plus de plomb dans la cervelle ! Sinon, je pourrais me décider à donner aux Martell ou aux Baratheon leur titre de Warden. S'il ose se plaindre du traitement que je lui ai infligé ce soir, il verra ce qu'il en coûte de s'attirer la haine des Stark ! Ma fille est quasi morte dans son lit et ces imbéciles s'en sortiraient sans aucun problème ? Quelle sorte de père ferais-je si je laissais ceci faire sans riposter ?

-Le genre de père qui sait que malgré ses sentiments pour sa famille, il a un pays à diriger et à protéger d'une guerre civile ! C'est pour cela qu'aucune action ne sera intentée contre les Tyrell qui n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que la jeune fille qu'ils ont tabassé était Arya. Je sais que tu sais que c'est la seule chose à faire mais maintenant nous devons convaincre Oberyn, Jaime et Arwin de ne rien faire de stupide. Nous pourrons toujours leur faire sentir notre colère plus tard. Pourquoi ne pas nommer un Martell ou un lord qui devrait leur jurer allégeance à rejoindre le conseil du roi. Mace Tyrell en rêve depuis des années et il ne l'aura jamais ? Cela aura plus de poids pour lui que de le frapper au visage, père !

-La moitié de mon âge et deux fois plus sage que moi. Tu feras un bon roi, mon fils ! Si tu es revenu, c'est que je suppose qu'Arya a donné les informations qu'on voulait.

- L'assassin n'était pas destiné à Jaime, enfin d'une certaine manière si mais son but était Arya ! Il était chargé de la capturer pour l'emmener à Essos. La nouvelle la plus inquiétante, c'est qu'Arya a apparemment trouvé qui avait commandité son avènement. Ce serait un Targaryen, père ! Les enfants d'Aerys sont vivants, l'aîné Viserys et sa jeune sœur Daenarys, ils sont tous les deux soutenus par des nobles d'Essos très puissant. Arya était destinée à devenir la femme de Viserys. Il a entendu les histoires qu'on raconte sur la princesse guerrière Stark et veut en faire une nouvelle Visenya. Il veut reconquérir Westeros.

Eddard était totalement abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Il avait expressément demandé pendant la guerre de la rébellion que seul Aerys soit touché et abattu, il ne pouvait plus être contrôlé mais quand il est arrivé on n'avait trouvé aucune trace des deux héritiers du roi. Le mari d'Elia Targaryen ayant été tué, il ne restait plus que quatre enfants Targaryen : Rhaenys et Aegon enfants de Rhaegar et Elia qui vivaient à Dorne de manière recluse et ces deux enfants d'Aerys qui apparemment avaient trouvé refuge sur Essos. Si ces deux Targaryen s'en prenaient à sa fille, ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir même si pour cela il devrait rompre sa parole de ne pas toucher aux enfants Targaryen. Mais après tout, 20 ans plus tard, ces enfants étaient devenus un homme et une femme dangereuse car ils avaient s'il se souvenait bien 27 et 24 ans. Le roi n'aurait aucune pitié pour eux. Il remercia son fils et le renvoya tandis qu'il allait prendre des nouvelles d'Arya avant le dîner. Il trouva Arya entourée d'une scène fantastique, Oberyn et Jaime, face à face autour d'elle. Apparemment, les vieilles inimitiés avaient été dépassées et les deux ennemis montaient la garde devant leur fiancée et filleule farouchement mais sans un bruit. Les trois hommes étaient silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes quand Arya eut un premier sursaut de conscience. Elle se releva l'air hagard, cherchant son air faisant sursauter ses gardiens. Fiévreuse, la jeune princesse se débattit quand Jaime la toucha et hurla quand son père et son fiancé s'approchèrent. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche « Nymeria ». Personne ne s'était demandé où la louve était passée jusqu'à maintenant. Ses hurlements alertèrent Sansa et Robb également présents dans le salon. Sansa, accompagnée de Lady s'effondra sur le sol quand elle comprit et que la douleur d'Arya l'atteint au même moment que Robb. La grande louve était morte, protégeant sa maîtresse. Au même moment, les quatre loups Stark se joignirent en un hurlement commun qui terrifia tout le monde. Ce fut seulement quand Sansa approcha Arya que celle-ci se calma. La jeune princesse semblait ne pouvoir supporter aucun contact de la part des hommes qu'elle chérissait tant. Blessé, Oberyn déserta la chambre et déclara qu'il ne se présenterait pas au dîner. Les autres étaient obligés de faire acte de présence de par leur position et laissèrent Arya entre les mains de sa sœur et du maester qui semblait avoir l'opportunité de la toucher sans qu'elle ne s'excite trop. Le dîner fut morose, les Tyrell mis au ban du banquet. Toutes les dix minutes, un garde était chargé de prendre des nouvelles de la princesse que le roi divulguait quand il les recevait. Après les douceurs de la fin du repas, Eddard prit la parole et s'adressa aux Tyrell :

-Bien que votre arrivée est été ternie par le traitement que vous avez infligé à ma fille, la princesse Arya sachez que je comprends vos motifs car vous n'aviez aucune possibilité de connaître sa réelle identité. Vous êtes pardonné par le roi et je l'espère par toutes les familles de Westeros. Les festivités du jubilé commenceront comme prévu demain après le premier repas de la journée. J'espère que l'animosité qui règne aujourd'hui s'effacera au profit des joyeusetés prévues. La joute commencera dans l'après-midi et tout homme qui veut y participer sera le bienvenu.

Tout le monde s'inclina quand le roi et la reine prirent le chemin de leurs appartements, laissant leurs invités profiter du reste de la soirée. Oberyn quant à lui, avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre de sa promise. Ne voulant pas risquer qu'elle hurle une nouvelle fois, il s'était assis dans un fauteuil situé près de la cheminée. Sansa n'avait pas prononcé un mot lorsqu'il était arrivé comme un ouragan chez Arya et avait simplement apporté une carafe de vin ainsi qu'un petit plateau de fruits sur un guéridon à ses côtés. Il la remercia d'un signe de la tête et retourna à la contemplation silencieuse d'Arya endormie. A l'aube, Oberyn allait tomber endormi quand Arya s'agita et qu'elle prononça son nom pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue. Il s'approcha très prudemment et vit qu'elle était réveillée. Sa fièvre semblait avoir baissé car son regard n'était plus aussi brumeux mais elle était très mal en point encore. Quand elle se mit à pleurer à torrents, son fiancé se précipita vers elle mais s'arrêta circonspect à quelques mètres de son lit. Elle ouvrit les bras et Oberyn n'eut plus un seul doute, il fut d'un bond à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour la console. Posant sa tête sur le torse chaud de son futur époux, Arya tentait de maîtriser ses angoisses et surtout ses pleurs mais repleurait de plus belle à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait les évènements et la mort de son loup chéri. Quand Nym avait expiré, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on la coupait en deux et qu'on enterrait une part d'elle à jamais. Elle était en train de la contrôler pour la mener au loin des Tyrell quand un homme la prit par surprise et d'un carreau d'arbalète toucha le cœur de la louve qui n'eut aucune chance de survie. Nymeria s'était effondré et avait chuté dans les eaux profondes de la Nera en contrebas. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était rendu aux Tyrell et qu'ils l'avaient tabassé en vengeance des quatre gardes qu'elle avait blessé. Arya se calmait peu à peu quand Oberyn embrassa le haut de sa tête et cala sa tête sous la sienne. Elle sentait son souffle et son odeur si particulière l'envelopper comme un baume apaisant. La jeune princesse reprit ses esprits au bout d'une petite demi-heure et s'endormit avec son fiancé qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester là. C'est tous les deux endormis que les trouvèrent Eddard et Catelyn quand ils vinrent s'enquérir de la santé d'Arya. Outrée, Cat voulut réveiller Oberyn mais d'un geste, son mari l'en empêcha et murmura à son oreille :

-Ne pensez-vous pas ma chère, qu'ils ont assez souffert pour qu'on les autorise à se reposer en paix ? Repartons, et nous verrons notre fille plus tard.

Cat abdiqua et prenant le bras que lui offrait son mari quitta l'aile des enfants pour retrouver leurs invités.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Arya se réveilla en étouffant de chaleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, angoissée et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. La cause de son étouffement était Oberyn qui la tenait accroché à elle comme à un rocher. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer et secoua son fiancé pour qu'il la lâche. En dernier recours, elle lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes qui s'il eut le bienfait de le réveiller le surprit tellement qu'il en tomba du lit toujours accroché à Arya qui siffla de douleur de rejoindre le sol de manière aussi brutale. Immédiatement, Oberyn se releva prenant Arya dans ses bras pour la remettre dans son lit. Celle-ci le regardait avec des yeux noirs mais sourit en voyant son air désolé et fondit. Oberyn ne lui vola qu'un baiser léger sur les lèvres avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés. De sa main qui n'était pas brisée, Arya caressa la joue de son promis et esquissa un sourire quand il ferma les yeux. Elle reprit sa main quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, puis entra. C'était le maester venant prendre soin des blessures de la princesse. Accompagné par Sansa, sa mère et Lyanna. Devant le regard suspicieux des femmes, il battit en retraite et passa la porte pour aller manger un morceau au petit déjeuner. Oberyn prit la direction du grand Hall et fut rejoint par les Martell au grand complet qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles d'Arya qu'il s'empressa de transmettre. Les Martell prirent le chemin du repas ensemble et entrèrent au même moment que les Tyrell dans la salle. Si Doran salua les lords d'Highgarden, aucun de ses enfants ni leur oncle ne firent un signe vers eux. Les relations étaient tendues mais chaque membre des grandes familles firent un effort pour se rapprocher des Tyrell. Néanmoins, quand Oberyn, suivi de Jaime ne put supporter ce dégoulinement de bon sentiments, il prit la fuite vers la chambre d'Arya où les soins devaient être terminés puisque la reine, sa fille et la sœur du roi les avait rejoint à table. Bien leur en prit car quand ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers des enfants Stark, ils trouvèrent Arya en train de tempêter contre le monde entier pour qu'on la laisse sortir de son lit dont elle avait déjà marre au bout de deux jours. Souriant de toutes leurs dents, les deux hommes entrèrent courageusement dans la pièce pour observer la colère de leur princesse. Arya grondait dès que Raemord s'approchait d'elle et hurlait à la mort dès qu'une servante faisait un pas vers elle. Amusés par le spectacle, les deux hommes se firent voir de la blessée, qui les accueillit en leur tournant le dos et en tentant de sortir de son lit une énième fois, en suivant le regard exaspéré de son Maester. Raemord prit alors les choses en main et sortant une fiole de liquide transparent, la versa dans le verre de la princesse avant de lui demander de boire ceci avant de poser un pied à terre. Suspicieuse mais ravie d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, Arya vida la coupe et avant d'esquisser un mouvement, elle retomba comme une masse sur ses oreillers. Soufflant de soulagement, le maester ordonna qu'on la reborde dans son lit et fit le bonheur des serviteurs quand il annonça qu'on entendrait plus parler de la princesse Arya pendant quelques heures tout au moins. Inquiets de ce qu'il s'était passé, les lords s'enquirent de ce que le maester avait fait absorbé à la princesse qui s'avérait finalement être une solution concentrée de lait de pavot. Les deux seigneurs soupirèrent et repartirent donc rejoindre les autres nobles se préparant pour la joute qui se déroulerait à la faveur de la fin du jour pour profiter de la fraicheur apportée par la mer. Jaime ne concourait pas mais laissait ses deux aînés participer à la joute. Chez les Martell, Ariane avait supplié d'être autorisé à concourir mais on ne lui avait accordé que l'arc. Oberyn avait accepté de participer à la joute dans l'espoir secret de rencontrer Willas ou Loras y prenant part également. Chez les Tully, aucun participant car leur lord, jamais marié était trop vieux pour participer à cet évènement. Les Stark alignèrent trois combattants, Benjen s'était laissé tenter, accompagné par son fils Joffrey tandis que Robb prenait place également. Les Baratheon ne présentaient personne puisque leurs deux fils aînés, pupilles du lord de Braavos n'avaient pu faire le déplacement. Les Fer-Nés étaient représentés par Asha Greyjoy et son jeune frère Theon. S'ajoutaient à ces nobles représentants d'innombrables chevaliers venus de tout le royaume et d'ailleurs. On vit des gens venus d'Essos débarquer pour ce jubilé si attendu. La joute commençait très joyeusement, le peuple et les nobles spectateurs eurent la joie de voir de beaux combats, le plus beau ayant eu lieu entre l'héritier qui avait au bout de longues minutes soumis la belle Greyjoy devant laquelle il s'inclina galamment et la releva. La jeune fille, normalement très réservée et fière accepta la main de celui qui l'avait défait. Le dernier combat de la joute inquiétait beaucoup car le hasard des victoires avait voulu que Willas affronte Oberyn. Tout le monde savait que le prince Martell était furieux contre les Tyrell et tout particulièrement contre leur héritier qui avait crânement soulignée qu'il avait réussi à soumettre la princesse rebelle. Oberyn avait clairement changé depuis qu'il était tombé sous le charme de SA rebelle et entendait la défendre envers et contre tout et le contre tout passait par donner une leçon à ce jeune coq qui n'avait pas eu la décence de s'excuser à l'instar de son jeune frère qui avait supplié à genoux le pardon du roi et de sa femme pour avoir battu leur jeune princesse. Willas serait bientôt son beau-frère puisqu'ils se marieraient tous deux à la fin du jubilé à l'une des princesses. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un jeune prétentieux insupportable qui méritait une bonne humiliation devant tout le continent. Oberyn allait lui faire comprendre de la manière forte que personne, fut-il le futur Warden du Sud n'avait le droit de toucher sa femme.

De son côté, la jeune princesse recommençait déjà à s'agiter au milieu de la joute. Ariane, qui boudait la décision de son père de la priver de la joute avait décidé de la veiller et de se passer des festivités. Une heure plus tard, sa future tante était tout à fait réveillée et Ariane l'avertit des évènements de l'après-midi. Oberyn et Robb étaient tous deux triomphants de tous leurs combats. Ne restaient qu'en lice contre eux Willas Tyrell qui avait survécu à tous ses matchs contrairement à son jeune frère blessé dans l'action et un autre chevalier que peu connaissaient qui venait d'Essos. Quand Arya apprit que son fiancé était opposé à l'héritier des Tyrell, elle paniqua. Oberyn avait déraisonné pendant la nuit qu'il avait passée avec elle et parlait d'attenter à la vie du jeune héritier du Bief. Cela ne pouvait se produire et la seule chose qui stopperait Oberyn serait-elle intervenant. Elle ordonna à Ariane de lui passer une chemise ainsi qu'un pourpoint et une culotte de cuir. La jeune fille obéit après avoir vu la lueur sauvage de sa princesse flamber. En grinçant de douleur, Arya enfila son pourpoint par-dessus sa chemise car elle ne pouvait mettre de corset avec ses côtes encore affreusement douloureuses. Ariane dut lui mettre ses bottes et lui donner son chapeau que la jeune princesse enfila. Elles filèrent aussi vite que possible vers les écuries pour prendre leurs chevaux sans se soucier des suppliques des serviteurs chargés de sa surveillance. Arya retrouva ses deux dagues qu'elle enfila dans ses bottes avant de sauter sur Dracarys sans se soucier de mettre seulement une bride. Elle avait fait s'allonger son cheval pour monter sans trop souffrir mais la pâleur d'Arya inquiétait sa jeune amie et Ariane chevaucha botte à botte pour avoir une chance de la rattraper si elle venait à s'évanouir. Mais Arya, pressée par la peur de ce qui allait se passer peut être sous ses yeux sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien, pressa son cheval vers le bois royal, où pendant son absence avait dû se monter les gradins et tout ce qui était nécessaire au maniement des armes. Arya avait eu raison de s'inquiéter car le combat entre son fiancé et celui de sa sœur faisait rage au moment où elle arriva sur le champ de joute. Elle resta sur le côté tant que rien ne dégénérait mais prête à intervenir. Si Willas était un excellent bretteur, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face au génie du prince de Dorne. Oberyn précipita Willas à terre et lui rendit son épée et cria amer :

- Tu ne lui as pas rendu à elle, sa dague ! Tu avais bien trop peur d'elle pour lui rendre une arme ! J'ai au moins l'honneur de le faire moi ! Relèves-toi couard !

Le jeune lord gémit quand Oberyn le souleva de terre et le relança plus loin suivi de son épée qui lui lacéra le bras. Se rapprochant encore, Oberyn allait relancer l'attaque quand Arya intervint d'une voix péremptoire :

-Oberyn, si tu m'aimes, je t'en supplie ! Arrêtes ce que tu es en train de faire ! Tu l'as remis à ta place, ne fais rien qui pourrait porter le déshonneur sur notre maison, mon amour !

**comment il y a du suspense à la fin! ( TRES TRES TRES ironique!) Quelle bitch je suis d 'avoir arrêté ça là! ( au passage faites l'amour pas la guerre les amis3)**

**A/N: coucou tout le monde! :) je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que updater m'a pris mais comme je vous l'ai avoué, je n'ai pas fini cette histoire et que je suis un peu à court de temps en ce moment pour m'y mettre comme pendant les vacances! Je publie ce chapitre pour vous faire patienter en espérant qu'il vous plaise à toutes! Et je vous promet que c'est une fin heureuse qui est plannifiée! **

**Arya en prend plein le pif, tout comme Oberyn mais je vous assure que dans l'épilogue des minis démons vous courir partout dans les jardins aquatiques de Dorne :) **

**j'essaierais d'updater une fois par semaine si pas trop de boulot à la prépa mais mea culpa si vous voyez pas le chapitre arriver parce qu'en ce moment c'est un peu le rush itou itou ! **

**j'ai fini mon blabla juste je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui m'encouragent aves des petits mots toujours sympa à lire et qui mettent du baume au cœur love u all !**


	10. Chapter 10

_-Oberyn, si tu m'aimes, je t'en supplie ! Arrêtes ce que tu es en train de faire ! Tu l'as remis à ta place, ne fais rien qui pourrait porter le déshonneur sur notre maison, mon amour !_

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix forte qui venait d'envahir la place de combat. Elle avança, digne

malgré sa pâleur et les blessures bien visibles que les Tyrell lui avaient infligées. Dracarys, digne d'un

destrier royal, prenait soin de sa maîtresse qui avait désormais tout l'attention du bretteur

victorieux. Willas, s'était finalement cassé la jambe quand il avait été précipité à terre par Oberyn

mais celui-ci n'avait que faire de ce que l'on pourrait dire de lui par après. Il avait recueilli sa fiancée à

bout de forces dans ses bras quand Dracarys s'était approché de lui. Le brave étalon s'était

agenouillé à temps et Arya ne fit que passer de son dos aux bras de son futur époux. Elle s'était

évanouie à cause de la douleur et Oberyn demanda à ce qu'il puisse la ramener au château. Il devait

néanmoins continuer la joute pour l'honneur dans le combat qui l'opposait au chevalier d'Essos.

Robb s'était incliné devant la supériorité du jeune chevalier et jura à Oberyn qu'il ramènerait Arya au

château et lui demanda en murmurant de mettre une raclée au chevalier rouge qui l'avait mis à terre

avec une facilité déconcertante.

Arya avait cependant repris ses esprits dans les bras de Robb et exigeait de savoir ce qu'il s'était

passé. Elle n'avait pas vu Oberyn se rendre avant de perdre connaissance et se maudit de sa faiblesse. Néanmoins, elle fut rassurée quand son frère lui jura qu'il avait abandonné le combat avec Willas. Il ne lui cacha toutefois pas que le jeune lord souffrait d'une fracture à la jambe que son maester était déjà en train de soigner. Arya soupira et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle était de retour dans son lit qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Mais ses blessures eurent raison d'elle et elle se rendormit sous la garde d'Ariane et de Robb qui n'avait pas le cœur de retourner à la joute maintenant qu'il avait été défait. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent du bon temps à jouer à la cyvasse et à se parler de leurs responsabilités respectives en tant que futur souverain. La fin de la journée se passa de la plus joyeuse des manières pour les deux gardiens et cette bonne humeur fut augmentée quand Oberyn entra auréolé de gloire malgré une blessure, victorieux de la joute. Il fut le roi de la soirée à laquelle seuls Willas et Arya étaient absents. Willas souffrait encore de sa blessure mais n'était pas en danger. Personne ne tenait grief de la blessure du jeune lord, courante dans les joutes et il ne serait qu'une attente de quelques semaines avant qu'il ne puisse remarcher. La jeune princesse ruminait dans sa chambre, remise de ses émotions de l'après-midi. Elle ressentait un profond rejet de la part de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle était particulièrement en colère contre son père qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait souffert à son service. Elle blâmait tout le monde désormais, de la mort de Nymeria elle blâmait Robb qui avait encore son loup lui, de ses blessures nombreuses, elle ne blâmait pas que les Tyrell mais également les personnes qui la connaissaient si bien et qui savaient qu'elle donnait toujours des nouvelles et qui n'étaient pas partis à sa recherche. De sa solitude, elle blâmait sa tante, son frère, son fiancé qui n'avaient pas daigné rester avec elle et s'amusaient en bas. La fièvre la faisait déjà délirer mais elle décida de se promener dans les jardins pour profiter de l'air si doux de la nuit. Elle ne mit qu'une chemise et un pantalon. Pieds nus, elle dévala les escaliers avec une force toute nouvelle et se trouva en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait le dire dans les jardins si silencieux de Red Keep qu'elle avait pour elle seule. Elle erra dans les jardins avant de se faire surprendre par un inconnu caché dans les ombres qui réussit à la faire sursauter. Immédiatement, il se dévoila et Arya découvrait Loras passablement aviné et doté d'une flasque dont il lui proposa le contenu pour s'excuser de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé. La jeune princesse, quelque peu fatiguée, chuta dans l'herbe et grogna de douleur quand elle ne put éviter d'heurter ses côtes. Immédiatement, Loras s'agenouilla mais se mit à rire quand il vit Arya un large sourire sur les lèvres, regardant les étoiles. Elle se rassit avec l'aide de Loras et prit une large gorgée de l'alcool qui avait servi à imbiber son compagnon. Tenant toujours aussi mal l'alcool, Arya n'était pas du tout discrète en pouffant de rire à chacun des mots que le jeune lord prononçait. Celui-ci trouvait la jeune fille adorable et quand il lui demanda pourquoi elle était descendue seule en pleine nuit et sans escorte : celle-ci lui répondit, soudainement plus grave que tout le monde l'avait abandonnée. Loras se rapprocha de la jeune princesse et lui murmura que lui avait quitté la soirée car il ne supportait pas de voir les airs de faquin dont tout le monde s'affublait pour plaire ce soir. Le jeune chevalier lui confia qu'il entendait demander son rattachement à la garde royale à la fin du jubilé. La jeune fille l'approuva dans son choix, elle avait toujours admiré les gardiens de son père avec leur cape blanche volant au vent même si elle leur avait souvent fait vivre un enfer étant plus jeune. Quand elle entendit des bruits qui venaient vers eux, ne voulant pas être prise en dehors de ses quartiers, elle traîna le jeune Tyrell dans un des bosquets et lui intima de se taire. Les pas s'éloignèrent d'eux et Arya, esquissant une révérence sortit à découvert dans les jardins, elle ne pouvait espérer de ne pas se faire prendre si elle était aussi peu discrète ce qui convainquit Loras de voler à son secours pour arriver à ses appartements le plus vite possible. Le jeune homme prit la jeune fille peu assurée sur ses pas sous son bras et la porta presque jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ses quartiers. Elle était à nouveau brûlante et Loras se sentit coupable de l'avoir fait boire. Il ne put cependant pas s'en vouloir beaucoup et atteindre sa chambre car il entendait des pas arriver en leur direction, il l'installa donc sur un des canapés et ressortit aussi vite que possible. Il ne se fit pas prendre en ressortant et souffla de soulagement quand il atterrit dans sa chambre.

Du côté des Stark, Eddard arriva le premier dans le salon des enfants et repéra Arya luttant pour respirer, allongée dans le sofa. Il se précipita et demanda le Maester immédiatement. Sa fille était brûlante de fièvre et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré sa sortie de cette après-midi, elle était en voie de convalescence et la fièvre l'avait quitté. Quand il la mit au lit, il remarqua ses pieds sales et en conclut qu'elle était sortie aussi peu couverte dans la nuit à peine remise. Il réprima un grognement de colère contre la jeune inconsciente mais laissa place à Raemord quand il arriva avec son assistant. Sa sœur, sa femme et ses deux aînés ainsi qu'Oberyn entouraient le lit de la jeune fille, qui si maintenant parvenait à respirer sans trop de mal commençait à délirer ouvertement. Totalement désorientée, elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa malgré la pression de l'assistant du Maester et commença à tempêter sur tout le monde. Elle devenait littéralement enragée et effrayait tout le monde qui reculait sous les mots que leur lançait la malade. Elle hurla un :

-DEHORS ! TOUT LE MONDE ! JE NE VEUX PERSONNE CHEZ MOI !

Qui fit définitivement sortir tout le monde qui ne voulait pas risquer d'aggraver l'état de la princesse. Sansa et Cat s'effondrèrent dans les bras de leur père et mari à la vue de leur petite Arya dans cet état. Oberyn s'était avachi sur le sofa où ils avaient trouvé Arya et sentit l'odeur amère du breuvage qu'Arya avait renversé sur elle et qui avait imbibé le coussin. Il se demanda où Arya avait trouvé du vin puis se raisonna en mettant sa colère d'aujourd'hui sur la fièvre qui la dévorait ainsi que sur son ébriété maintenant manifeste.

De son côté, Arya s'était calmé dès que toutes ses personnes étrangères avaient quitté sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait supporter que des inconnus ne la regardent faible. Elle délirait profondément, son état aggravé par cette balade dans la fraicheur nocturne et l'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé. Raemord avait vite senti son haleine avinée et s'empressa de lui administrer un émétique qui lui permettrait de vomir l'alcool qui faisait bouillir son corps. Dans un râle terrifiant, Arya vida son estomac fragile dans une cuve et immédiatement retomba dans le brouillard de la fièvre. Raemord ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour la jeune fille. Il lui faudrait attendre quelques heures que son estomac se remette avant qu'elle n'absorbe quelque chose et pendant ce temps, son assistant resterait auprès d'elle pour éponger la pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son front tandis que son corps brulant ne cessait de s'agiter dans les tourments de la fièvre. Raemord avait examiné sa blessure dans le dos et avait conclu qu'elle s'était infectée. Quand il l'avait aspergé de vin, Arya avait hurlé de douleur faisant sursauter toutes les personnes dans sa chambre. Sa chevauchée de l'après-midi avait rouvert la plaie qui suppurait désormais. Allongée sur le ventre et maintenue par l'assistant de Raemord, Arya faisait pâle-figure mais s'était calmé ce qui mettait à jour son souffle sifflant à cause de l'infection. La jeune princesse peinait à respirer et Raemord la fit relever après avoir de nouveau bandé son torse pour maintenir le pansement de son dos et permettre à ses côtes de se ressouder plus rapidement. Elle respirait mieux sur le dos mais sa fièvre qui l'avait si vite repris après un mieux depuis le matin inquiétait le vieux soigneur. Il ne pouvait néanmoins qu'espérer que le corps jeune et en bonne santé de la princesse réussirait à combattre la fièvre. Il n'autorisa personne à rester dans sa chambre, de peur que ses colères reprennent mais laissa son assistant à ses côtés, le jeune maester devrait renouveler les linges froids sur le front, le torse et le cou de la jeune fille.

Tout le monde protesta de se voir refuser l'entrée des appartements de la malade mais obtempéra quand le maester éleva la voix. La jeune fille devait se reposer dans le calme le plus total cette nuit pour espérer combattre l'infection qui la rongeait…

La nuit à Red Keep fut horrible pour tout le monde. Toutes les pensées étaient tournées vers Arya et plus particulièrement sur sa guérison. Le maester avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait et avait remplacé les linges frais qui l'entouraient toute la nuit. Il s'était assoupi, épuisé au petit matin au moment même où sa patiente ouvrait un œil brumeux, suppliant pour de l'eau. Son râle fut entendu par son plus jeune frère, Rickon qui avait sa chambre à côté de celle d'Arya et qui avait entendu la demande de sa grande sœur. Tandis que Shaggydog faisait son bout de chemin aux côtés d'Arya, le petit prince réussit à porter un verre d'eau à sa sœur qui le but avec délectation. Son petit frère reposa le verre sur le chevet d'Arya et se colla contre Arya qui profita de sa chaleur bienfaisante. Shaggydog l'apaisait, lui faisant presque oublier que Nymeria n'était plus là et c'est ainsi que la jeune princesse retrouve le sommeil, plus tranquille malgré la fièvre qui la consumait. C'est entouré du loup et du petit garçon qu'on trouva Arya endormie ce matin-là, à l'heure de la visite. La fièvre était toujours présente mais n'entravait plus la respiration d'Arya aussi abruptement qu'hier ce qui était un soulagement moral pour tous encore plus que le soulagement physique. La jeune fille semblait apaisée par la présence du loup et quand Rickon se réveilla, son compagnon à fourrure n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement vers son maître. Le jeune prince laissa tomber l'idée de retrouver son loup jusqu'à la guérison de sa sœur et sortit avec ses frères et sœurs pour laisser leurs parents avec leur sœur. Arya paraissait beaucoup plus apaisée que la veille ce qui rassura ses parents. Le vieux maester leur assura que la situation s'arrangeait pour la jeune blessée et que dans quelques jours avec des bons repas, beaucoup de repos et de la bonne volonté, cet épisode ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Encore seuls dans la chambre, le roi et la reine laissèrent éclater leur joie de bientôt retrouver leur Arya. Quand Oberyn les rejoint accompagné de Jaime, les deux parents leur apprirent la nouvelle et tout le monde réagit avec exubérance avant d'être tempéré non pas par le maester mais par un borborygme de la princesse alitée et d'un grognement : « Qu'ils la bouclent, bon sang ! »

Explosant de rire, les quatre adultes tempérèrent leur enthousiasme et quittèrent la chambre avant que le bon Raemord ne sévisse. Arya reprit ses esprits quelques heures après le départ de ses parents, suppliant pour de l'eau qu'on lui donna le plus rapidement possible. Elle but à grands traits avant de se faire retirer la coupe par le vieux soigneur qui lui ordonna de ne boire que quelques gorgées. Réprimant l'envie de rabrouer Raemord, Arya obtempéra avant de replonger dans son sommeil encore agité pour la plus grande partie de la journée. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient autour d'elle quand elle ouvrit ses yeux vitreux par la fièvre qu'elle combattait toujours, elle reconnut ses parents, ses frères et sœur, son fiancé, son parrain et ses oncles et tantes. Réprimant une envie de s'enterrer sous une montagne de pelisses pour ne pas affronter leur regard, avec une tête sûrement pas présentable, Arya parvint à jouer la comédie assez longtemps jusqu'à ce que sa douleur soit trop forte et que du lait de pavot lui soit administré. Elle referma les yeux ainsi sous le regard dérangeant de toutes ses personnes qui l'oppressaient terriblement sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle enfouit son visage dans la fourrure douce et parfumée de Lady qui avait pris la place de Shaggydog quand celui ne put plus rester en place et s'endormit quasi immédiatement.

Quand il fut sûr que sa sœur était véritablement sur le chemin de la guérison, Robb s'enfuit de sa chambre et dévala quatre à quatre les marches menant au jardin pour rejoindre la belle Asha Greyjoy avec qui il avait rendez-vous au clair de lune. Le jeune prince avait été séduit par la jeune princesse des Iles de Fer qui, elle était tombé sous le charme de l'héritier de Westeros. Depuis qu'ils avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre à la joute de la veille, quelque chose s'était passé et pendant le festin d'hier soir, il lui avait fait passer un mot l'invitant à le rejoindre la nuit prochaine à l'ombre du saule pleureur. Asha était déjà là tournant le dos à son prince charmant, observant la mer calme au clair de lune. Surprise par la main de Robb posée sur son épaule, elle sursauta avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui prit la main et ils s'installèrent à l'abri des regards indiscrets et passèrent la plus douce des soirées.

Conscients qu'ils avaient quelque peu manqué à leur devoir d'hôte aujourd'hui, le couple royal annonça un grand bal pour le lendemain soir après un grand banquet. Le roi avait prévu une grande chasse avec les hommes, ses vassaux. La reine avait prévu de réunir les femmes dans ses appartements pour une après-midi autour de mignardises et boissons chaudes. Les nouvelles furent accueillies avec joie par tous et les femmes, en particulier les plus jeunes parlaient déjà de leurs tenues, capitales pour attirer leurs futurs maris. Le dîner se passa dans la plus frivoles des ambiances au bonheur du roi et de la reine. La soirée s'acheva sans accidents notoires et les invités du roi se retirèrent le sourire aux lèvres tous aux réjouissances prévues. Seul Oberyn avait déserté, ses pas le menèrent directement aux chambres de sa promise. Il entra en toquant et interrompit le jeune maester renouvelant les linges frais qui devraient faire baisser la fièvre. Le jeune homme s'inclina pour revenir à sa patiente. Quand le prince annonça qu'il pouvait prendre sa place, le jeune maester soupira de soulagement avant de se reprendre et de s'expliquer « la princesse Arya n'est pas très facile et je suis à son chevet depuis deux jours sans dormir, je ne rêve que de mon lit, monseigneur. Vous n'avez qu'à continuer de retremper les linges dans l'eau fraiche dans la cuve et les replacer sur son front. La princesse Arya devrait être guérie après cette nuit. La fièvre baisse depuis quelques heures, il ne devrait rien y paraître demain dans la matinée. Si quoi que ce soit vous inquiète, demandez à un des gardes qui ira me réveiller. »

Oberyn remercia le jeune apprenti qui se traîna dans sa chambre et laissa Oberyn et Arya seuls. Il la contempla, silencieux et toucha son front avec douceur pour s'assurer que la fièvre la quittait. En effet, son front, s'il était chaud n'avait rien à voir avec la fournaise qu'il était la veille. Oberyn approcha un fauteuil et prenant un livre dans la bibliothèque d'Arya tomba sur un parchemin roulé à la hâte. Il le sortit de son alcôve et le déroula intrigué. Il reconnut l'écriture de sa fiancée et commença à lire la traduction de la vie de Nymeria. Arya lui avait parlé de sa fascination pour l'histoire mais il n'avait jamais pu apprécier un seul de ses travaux. Il était soufflé de sa capacité à raconter l'histoire de la reine guerrière qui avait fondé la maison dont il était issu : les Martell-Nymeros. Il lut jusqu'à tard dans la nuit puis prit la liberté de prendre un autre parchemin qui lui parlait des Stark, plus précisément de la légende de Brandon le bâtisseur, celui qui grâce à sa magie avait construit le Mur qui les protégeait des créatures du Nord. Toute la nuit passa sans qu'Oberyn ne se lasse de faire des découvertes étonnantes. Le travail qui l'intrigua le plus fut un parchemin d'une longueur considérable, il ne put en lire une ligne car il était écrit en Valyrian, langue qu'il ne parlait pas. Il allait le reposer quand la voix enrouée d'Arya l'invita à lui passer son travail. Quand il se retourna, un sourire lui vint vivement au moment où il croisa le regard tout à fait éveillé de la jeune fille. Il l'aida tout d'abord à se relever et l'installa confortablement. Elle l'invita par la suite à prendre place à ses côtés et Oberyn obtempéra. Arya prit le parchemin avec délicatesse dans ses mains et en fit la lecture à son fiancé comme elle l'avait fait à ses petits frères s'il y a quelques semaines. Ce parchemin contenait tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur les Wargs. Oberyn pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que de légendes quand Arya lui avoua que les cinq enfants Stark en étaient avec leurs loups. Oberyn n'y croyait pas vraiment quand Arya lui rappela la fois ou Nym l'avait attaqué avant de s'enfuir. Il dut s'incliner quand elle lui dit que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à terre car elle contrôlait son loup à ce moment-là. Oberyn lui demanda de continuer son histoire et se nicha sous la pelisse d'Arya. La jeune princesse continua pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sentir le souffle de son promis se ralentir et son corps se ramollir. Elle sut qu'il dormait et se contenta de remonter les couvertures sur lui et se dégagea de son lit pour demander un bain. Trop malade pour sortir de son lit, elle ne s'était pas vraiment lavé depuis plusieurs jours et ressentait le besoin irrépressible de plonger dans une cuve d'eau chaude. Quand elle sortit seule de sa chambre, elle tomba tout d'abord sur une servante à qui elle demanda de préparer un bain puis sur deux petites tornades qui étaient ses petits frères qui lui sautèrent dessus, manifestant bruyamment leur joie de voir leur grande sœur revenir en bonne santé. Bran et Rickon se mirent à babiller comme des petits enfants avant qu'Arya ne leur demande de parler plus doucement pour qu'elle comprenne. Les petits princes lui racontaient tout simplement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle souriait d'entendre Rickon lui raconter qu'il s'était échappé de sa leçon avec le septon par le passage qu'elle lui avait montré au moment même où Bran passait par la fenêtre profitant de ses dons de grimpeur. Arya riait aux éclats avec ses deux petits frères quand la servante vint lui annoncer que son bain était prêt. Arya embrassa ses petits frères et prit la direction de sa baignoire. Elle entra avec délice dans l'eau parfumée à la rose. Sa blessure la faisait encore souffrir mais la sensation incomparable de propreté qui envahissait Arya effaçait ce désagrément mineur. Elle se lavait les chevaux avec l'unique main dont elle disposait pour cela jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude glisse dans sa chevelure d'acajou. Il s'installa et massa son crâne avec une douceur incomparable. Elle entendait le souffle rauque d'Oberyn lui caresser le cou et elle frissonna quand il l'embrassa sur la nuque. Elle soupirait de plaisir quand il se mit à la masser les épaules et la nuque. Elle fondit dans ses mains expertes et se retourna pour embrasser son fiancé qui ne pouvait pas être plus beau avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux encore endormis. Elle sourit et se laissa sortir de son bain. Il l'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse et la reconduit dans son lit. Galant, il la laissa après l'avoir une nouvelle fois embrassé. Arya était rouge de plaisir quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle demanda un instant pour enfiler une robe de chambre et autorisa le visiteur à entrer. Son soigneur avait été prévenu qu'elle était tout à fait réveillée et avait demandé un bain. Raemord la prenait apparemment à la sortie du bain et apprécia de retrouver sa princesse. Les marques sur son visage étaient quasiment estompées à part une vilaine plaie qu'il craignait qu'elle ne cicatrise pas tout à fait. Elle l'accueillit avec le sourire et se laissa examiner avec patience pour une fois. La fièvre avait totalement baissé dans la nuit ce qui était un soulagement et il était vrai que la plaie de son dos n'était plus du tout inquiétante, l'infection s'était résorbé, les bords étaient propres. Il était vraiment content de son travail et l'autorisa à se lever pour le repas. Arya lui demanda de ne prévenir personne mais de demander au prince Oberyn de la rejoindre avant le repas. Raemord hocha la tête et sortit en souriant. Immédiatement, la jeune fille se décida pour une robe en lin blanc qui n'était pas ouverte dans le dos pour éviter de montrer ses blessures mais qui était très audacieuse sur le devant. Mais elle se rendit compte que les fins rubans qui la tenaient fermée étaient impossibles à nouer avec une seule main. Heureusement, son fiancé arriva à sa rescousse, et souriant de toutes ses dents de la voir si belle et fraîche, il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres. En vrai chevalier servant, il lui passa ses sandales et noua les liens en cuir qui remontaient sur ses fins mollets. Déposant une traînée de baisers sur la peau douce de ses jambes par la même occasion. Arya ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats et le rejoint sur le sol prenant le contrôle de son fiancé en emprisonnant de ses lèvres celles de son promis. Toujours extrêmement prudent, la sachant convalescente, Oberyn profita pleinement de ce moment après tant de péripéties. Quand la cloche du premier repas sonna, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs tenues, Arya s'était brossé les cheveux mais les laissait flotter à la demande d'Oberyn qui adorait la façon dont ils cascadaient dans son dos et c'est ainsi que les fiancés prirent le chemin du grand Hall sous le regard ravi des petits princes qui les accompagnaient en avant d'eux. Quand le héraut annonça le princesse Arya accompagné de Lord Martell, tout le monde se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et retint leur souffle. La robe virginale d'Arya leur faisait tous penser à son future mariage et la voir enfin remise après une semaine éprouvante de soins les comblait tous de bonheur. Celle-ci, le visage rayonnant, se jeta dans les bras de ses parents et de son grand frère. La fête du jubilé pourrait vraiment commencer avec Arya, de retour de maladie. Le repas fut extrêmement joyeux et tout le monde admirait le jeune couple, rayonnant de bonheur. Oberyn ne regardait que sa fiancée et ils faisaient abstraction de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux à un tel point que Bran et Rickon protestèrent quand Arya ignora leurs appels. Les deux petits princes sautèrent sur ses genoux en passant au-dessus d'Oberyn et de Robb pour atteindre leur grande sœur. Eclatant de rire, Oberyn installa Rickon sur ses genoux tandis que Bran se nichait dans les bras de sa sœur pour le reste du repas.

Emus, les adultes présents dans la pièce voyaient déjà leur jeune princesse devenir mère et la vie de famille heureuse qu'ils étaient destinés à avoir. Même les Lannister sentaient fondre leurs dernières défenses face à l'amour évident que se portaient les deux jeunes gens. Le repas fut clôt quand le roi se leva, accompagné des hommes présents et déclara que la chasse débuterait dans une heure et qu'il attendrait les participants à la porte d'Or. Oberyn n'avait aucun désir de quitter Arya mais Doran l'avait obligé à participer et Arya vit son fiancé la quitter. Bientôt il ne restait dans la salle que Margeary et Olenna Tyrell, sa mère et sa sœur, Lyanna ayant rejoint les hommes pour la chasse, les plus jeunes enfants et la Rosamund, la femme de Jaime. Les quatre petits princes suppliaient de sortir et Arya les obligea en souriant. Elle fit une révérence avant de laisser les femmes entre elles et prit la tête de la petite troupe. Trystane, Quentyn, Bran et Rickon la supplièrent de les mener à la mer. Arya accepta mais demanda à ce que quelques gardes l'accompagnent. Elle ne souhaitait pas sortir seule avec autant d'enfants. Elle ordonna aux princes d'aller se changer pour une balade à cheval, le soleil étant déjà haut, elle leur conseilla de ne mettre qu'une chemise. Elle aussi devait se changer, si elle souhaitait monter à cheval et prit la direction de ses chambres. Elle mit une chemise et une veste très légère et enfila un fin pantalon de toile serré aux chevilles et une paire de chaussures en cuir souple. Elle dévala les escaliers sans croiser personne mais dû s'arrêter quand ses côtes la firent trop souffrir. Elle avait surestimé de ses forces et dut s'asseoir un moment sur le sol contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration.


End file.
